Ten Days of Songs
by Sugar.SomeSpice
Summary: After confessing his hidden love to Rachel, Puck is put in a difficult situation in which he has to prove his love and commitment to her. Ten days, ten songs all for Rachel
1. Ultimatum

I don't own any of the characters from glee.

* * *

Night 1

Rachel sat in her bedroom, editing the new myspace video she was going to post up, when she heard a car pull up in her driveway. Her dads weren't going to be be home until Tuesday afternoon, it was barley Sunday night.

'Who could it be?' She asked herself quietly. She furrowed her brow and moved away from her laptop. It couldn't be anyone important. Finn was probably out with _Quinn_, and...well that's all Rachel could think of. No one else was in her life. Jesse was in California, Finn wasn't even her boyfriend and her dad's were in Pennsylvania. So was Rachel was all alone in a big house. All alone.

Panic began too bubble up inside of her. What if it was an intruder? Or worse what if it was Jacob?

She shuddered at the thought, and ran to her dad's room to get a golf club. She retrieved the biggest one she could find and walked to the front of the house carefully and quietly. There was a loud knock, then two more. Rachel lifted her arm into the air and prepared to swing as hard as she could. Her hand inched towards the door knob, a part of her realized that this was really stupid. But the other part of her told her to go for it and hit this sucker in the face.

'Berry! Put the damn golf club down and open the door.' Rachel shrieked out loud and felt like her heart popped out of her chest.

_'Noah.' _She said stunned.

'Yeah. Could you let me in now?' He asked her agitated.

'What are you doing here?' She asked him, still shocked out of her mind. He was probably lost or drunk.

'Just let me in. I'll explain later.' He said raising his voice. Berry really needed to stop bothering him. At least that's what his head told him to think. His heart actually found it kinda cute that Rachel wasn't letting him into her house.

'Have you been drinking?' She called from the other side of the door. Puck was very cold now and just wanted Rachel to help him he took a deep breath covered his eye.

'Just let me in.' He told her his voice slightly pleading. Rachel sighed but nevertheless opened the door and smiled weakly at Puck.

'Hello Noah.' Puck brushed past her and Rachel caught a foul stench coming from Puck. 'Why do you smell like alcohol? I thought you said you weren't drinking.' She asked him disgustedly.

'I never said yes. But I never said no.' He told her with a smirk on his face and his hand still covering his eye inconspicuously.

'Get out.' She told him sternly.

Puck looked at her astounded. 'What?'

'I can't have you here intoxicated. Noah what if my dads came home and saw you? Or what if the police came? You'd be arrested for underage drinking, and I'd be arrested as an accomplice. How could you be so inconsiderate Noah? Why did you come? Why did you come here _drunk_? I'm so angry with you Noah. I am so-' Rachel stopped mid sentence as Noah lower his hand from his face.

Rachel's eyes bulged out of her sockets when she saw a purple bruise on Puck's left temple. 'Oh my God. Noah? Were you in a fight?'

'I dunno. Maybe. Why do you care?' He asked her. Puck looked down at her hurt face and he immediately wanted to take it back but he couldn't. 'Look Berry. I came here 'cause I thought you could help me. Maybe put some ice on my eye or make up. And I know make up is totally not bad ass. But I don't want my mom to see me like this.'

'Okay I'll help just head up to my room and I'll be there in a bit.' Rachel told him nicely, blushing a bit when she remembered the times when Puck was in her room before. Puck didn't notice the blush though, if he did he would have teased her about it. He made his way into her room and immediately fell down into her bed. It was only a few minutes before Rachel came into the room and jumped to conclusions.

'Noah! Noah! Wake up!' She yelled into his ear, shaking his wildly.

'Berry! Shit calm your ass down. I was just sleeping.' He told her tiredly.

'Oh.' The embarrassment was visible in her eyes and facial expression. 'Sorry I just thought-'

'I know what you thought. You thought I was dead. It's sorta cute that you'd be all helpless without me Berry.' Puck told her with a cocky grin on his face. He sat up and watched as her cheeks turned a crimson red.

'I-I would not helpless without out you. I was simply worried that you were unconscious. Why wouldn't I be worried, I'm only human.' She told him but the smirk on his face didn't disapear. 'Noah, you would get worried too if you were in the same position that I was in.'

'Yeah sure I would.' He said sarcastically.

'You wouldn't care if I was dead?' Rachel asked him not hiding the hurt that was in her voice.

Puck noticed this and sighed exasperatedly. 'Aw come on Berry I didn't mean it like that.'

'Well how did you mean it then?' Rachel questioned him placing the ice pack over his temple.

'I dunno. But I didn't mean to hurt you feelings. So I guess what I'm trying to say is...' He trailed off and looked at the floor. Rachel stared at him shocked and urged him to sigh and mumbled in a low voice. 'I'm sorry.'

Rachel's eyes widened. 'What was that? I didn't quite hear.'

Puck glared up at her and said it again.

Rachel smirked. 'One more time.'

'Okay I'm sorry, there!' He told her, his voice angry and embarrassed at the same time.

Rachel smiled her signature smile and kissed his bruised temple gently so it wouldn't hurt but enough to make him wince. He held the ice pack against his temple and tried not to turn red at the sudden contact of Rachel's lips on his skin. The room was quiet as they sat next to each other pondering on the thoughtless peck Rachel had given Puck.

'So how have you been?' Puck asked Rachel knowing she would know what he was talking about.

Rachel stood up and walked around her room for a moment thinking of an appropriate answer. On that was bitterly truthful and honest- but didn't show her innermost thoughts and feelings.

'I have been better but I am certainly over the breakup. I just cannot deal with the loneliness and the fact that they walk around the school boasting about their new relationship.' She took a deep breath after she finished talking and Puck stared at her with wide eyes.

'Do you miss him?' He asked simply.

'I know this is going to sound heartless but..no. I'm actually a little happy that he's gone.' She did her best to smile and stood in front of her dresser. 'And you?'

Puck got up from Rachel's bed, grunting loudly as he did, he walked over to Rachel and stood in front of her. 'I feel the same way.'

Rachel stared up at Puck through her eyelashes and felt her heart flutter a little. He was standing too close to her and as much as Rachel enjoyed the heat radiating off his body she felt uncomfortable. Especially since he was staring down at her with his dark eyes, it was the kind of stare that made your mouth dry, and your face feel hot and red. Whenever Puck looked at Rachel, like he was looking at her right now, she felt like he was staring at her naked. It made her feel sexy but it also made her feel nervous.

Puck watched Rachel squirm and accidentally voiced his thoughts. 'You're so beautiful.'

'W-What?' Rachel half screamed, half whispered.

Pucks eyes widened and he stepped away form Rachel. 'Um nothing. Nothing forget it.'

But Rachel didn't let it go, instead she walked over the Puck and began to interrogate him. 'I heard you. You said I was beautiful. Didn't you?'

Puck didn't meet Rachel's stare but an eccentric thought popped into his mind and he suddenly took Rachel's hands in his and told her feverishly, 'I know you don't love Finn. You don't belong with him. You belong with me, I know you do Rachel. Think about it we're both hot ass Jews, we're both talented as fuck and we both put up with the others shit. Come on Rachel lets just be together.'

'Your crazy.' Rachel said shaking her head back and forth rapidly. 'We can't be together. How do I know that this isn't some crazy scheme to get into my pants.'

Puck put his hands on both sides of Rachel's face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Rachel, at first, resisted his advances and tried to pull away but when eventually gave herself up to Puck and kissed him back with as much power.

'No, no, no, no, no. We can to this, we shouldn't do this. This is wrong.' Rachel said after she pulled away from Puck and his unbreakable grasp. But with one look of his red lips and surprised face Rachel dove into another kiss only to pull away again.

Puck groaned. 'Berry, you need to stop being such a cock tease.'

'Noah. No, we cannot do this. We already tried and we failed miserably.'

Puck grabbed her into his arms. 'S'not a good enough reason.'

'Y-Your drunk.' Rachel stammered a lame excuse.

Puck scoffed. 'I only had two beers. That is not enough to get me drunk.' He leaned him closer to her and she found herself leaning in as well. 'I honestly want to be with you Rachel. I think I'm in love with you. I know it's taken me a long ass time to realize that but I want to be with you.' He stared at her for a long time also realizing the reason he came to Rachel's house was to tell her how he felt, even though it didn't originally start out like that. Puck looked at her, Rachel's weary expression made him stop breathing. But then a smile erupted on her face but it wasn't then kind of smile she had all of the time. It was mischievous and daring, the kind of smile Puck always had.

Rachel took a step back and let go of Pucks hand. 'Prove it.'

'_What_?' He asked, almost unsure of what she just said.

'Prove it. Prove to me how much you really want me.' She said with finality in her voice.

'But-But what about 'Sweet Caroline'?' He asked her hoping she didn't forget.

'Oh yes I remember. That was then, this is now. Well its getting late you can show yourself to the door.' She turned around and walked toward her bed and Puck watched her with shock written all over his face. When he could finally move he made his way downstairs and headed out his truck. While Rachel sat at the foot of her bed proud of herself and conflicted about the situation, Noah sat in his truck trying to think of a way to please Rachel. He sat there for ten minutes hoping Rachel would run outside the door begging him to stay but that didn't happen.

Puck was surprised, no girl had ever turned him down before. And Rachel was the first girl he showed his feeling and thoughts with, he was truly whipped. He was in deep shit and it was all because of Rachel Berry.

* * *

Hope you like it, please review.


	2. Hanging By A Moment

I don't own any of the characters from glee.

* * *

Day 1

It was Monday morning, it had been exactly ten hours since the confrontation in Rachel's bedroom. The two teens were in different classes. One was in Spanish, the other was in the nurses office. And as Puck lay in the office thinking about what a fool he was going to to make of himself he made himself remember that he was doing it for Rachel and that was enough to make him get up and leave to the cafeteria for brunch when the bell rang.

'Hey man.' A voice called out to Puck, he turned and saw Finn smiling his usual smile and couldn't help but feel sorry for the old dope.

'Hey Finn. Whats up?'

Finn shrugged and played around with the football him his hands. 'Eh, nothing much. Something really weird happened today in Spanish though.'

Puck yanked the ball away from Finn and started to throw it up and down in the air. 'Oh yeah. What was that?'

'Rachel was like super quiet.' Finn told him with wide eyes. Puck eyed him and was just as surprised as he was. 'I don't think she has ever been so quiet. Maybe something happened. But I don't know it's been so long since I've talked to her. What are you looking at me for?'

'You mean she didn't talk at all?' Puck questioned him. It wasn't normal for Rachel to stay quiet about anything. When she and Finn first broke up, she sang that song in glee. When Jesse through eggs at her she babbled her mouth to everyone. Puck had this weird gut feeling that he only gets when he thinks of Rachel and began to think he was the reason Rachel wasn't being Rachel today.

'Yeah that's what I said. Seriously though I felt kinda bad. What if she's still upset over me and Quinn?' Finn said with his usual stupid voice. Puck looked up at him and scoffed.

'As if. Shes over you okay, so thinking you're the center of attention. You have a girlfriend so stop clinging of to Rachel.' Puck told him with more force than he anticipated. But honestly he didn't have time for Finn's bullshit he still needed to think of a song to sing to Rachel. As he thought about this he didn't notice Finn's confused and slightly angry face.

'Dude! What's your problem?' Finn asked him because he was beginning to forgive Puck and their friendship was forming together again but here he was acting like an asshole.

Puck sighed and turned to look if anyone was watching. 'If I told you something you have to promise not to punch my face in. And I know this goes against the guys rulebook of whatever but you can't get mad since you're with _my_ ex.'

Finn got lost in thought and tried to figure out what Puck was talking about. 'Is this about Quinn? Or Rachel?'

'I'm in love with her man.' Puck told him quietly, half praying Finn had gotten over her and he wouldn't get mad that he was trying to get at his ex-girlfriend.

Finn pushed him into the lockers and glared at him. 'Back off Puckerman. Quinn is _my_ girlfriend. You had you chance.' He growled at him.

Puck pushed him off. 'Calm your stupid ass down. I was talking about Rachel, idiot.' He watched as Finns eyes widened and a shocked smile formed on his lips. So he wasn't mad, surprised maybe but he wasn't mad.

'Wow. Really?' He asked caught off guard, Puck nodded with embarrassed yes and Finn let out a gust of air. 'Shit. This is really...wow. I don't even know what to say. I guess I'm really happy for you man.'

'Yeah well don't get all excited.' Finns brow furrowed and Puck took a deep breath so he could explain his situation. 'She doesn't believe me, she thinks I'm playing her or something I don't know how that girl thinks. So the only way I can be with her is if I prove how much I love her.'

'Seriously. That sucks.' Finn told him sympathetically, Finn heard Puck's soft 'I know' and took pity on him because he knew Puck was not able of proving anything to anyone, especially to Rachel. 'So what are you gonna do?'

'I don't know. What can I do?' Puck said to him frustratedly. 'I mean shes such a high maintenance girl, and I'm seriously cool with that, but I just...I don't know. Maybe I should sing her a song.'

Finn scoffed, he sang a song to every girl in glee club already. The guy was like an animal. 'One song isn't gonna prove anything.'

'What about two?' Puck asked feasibly, wondering why he was asking _Finn_, of all people for help.

'Might as well do fifteen.' Finn said to him laughing.

Suddenly an idea popped into Pucks mind. 'You know that's not a bad idea.' Finn gaped at him, fifteen songs, that was a lot for just one girl.

'Fifteen songs? _Really?_' Finn asked him skeptically.

'Naw maybe just seven or nine or ten. I don't know I haven't made up my mind yet.' Before Finn could respond Puck elbowed him in the ribs. 'Hey do have any chick songs on your ipod?'

Finn shook his head. 'No. But I have Quinn's ipod, maybe she has some corny song in there somewhere.' He took out Quinn's hot pink ipod and handed it to Puck. 'You better give that back to me.' He warned him.

'No shit. I'll give it to after football practice.'

'Oh and sorry about pushing you and-' Finn began but Puck stopped him.

'It's cool man. But since I'm not gonna kick your ass you owe me big time.' Puck told him seriously, Finn nodded slowly and walked away. Puck placed the earbuds in his ears and walked back into the nurses office vowing to find a song that would make Rachel believe in him.

* * *

'Okay guys, I know that we've been working really hard because of Sectionals and you guys were great at the Invitationals but we need to have a little time to relax. So your glee club assignment this week is-' Mr. Shue was talking to his students when Puck raised his hand and interrupted him. 'Yes, Puck?'

'Um Mr. Shue I have an announcement to make.' Puck said his usual confidence radiating out of his voice.

'Sure Puck. The floor's yours.' Mr. Shue said hiding the aggravation in his voice, he hated when the kids had announcements to make because it always took away time they need for practicing.

'So I have something to say and for a certain someone. You know who you are and I just want you to know one thing- this is just the beginning. And is one of the many songs that show how much I care for you. Here goes.' Puck cleared his throat and waited for the band to begin. Rachel, who wasn't so impressed by the fact that he hadn't named her as the certain special someone or how he was going to sing a song to her again, was intrigued when he said that this was just the beginning.

Rachel cocked her head to the side and stared at Puck with great interest. The band began to play and with one quick look at Rachel, Puck began to sing.

_Desperate for changing _  
_Starving for truth _  
_I'm closer to where I started _  
_Chasing after you _  
_I'm falling even more in love with you _  
_Letting go of all I've held onto _  
_I'm standing here until you make me move _  
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

The glee club all looked at each other wondering who he was singing to. All eyes focused on Quinn hut she was singing snugly in Finns arms so she was crossed off the list. But not entirely, just because she and Finn were a couple again didn't mean Puck couldn't harbor feelings for her still...or his other Cheerio ex-girlfriend.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking _  
_Completely incomplete _  
_I'll take your invitation _  
_You take all of me now... _

Everyone, besides Rachel and Finn, were confused and agitated. Kurt thought it was Quinn, did Mercedes, Artie and Tina. But Mike, Matt, Quinn and Brittany all thought it was for Santana. But when Pucks stare focused on Rachel everyone in the room was shocked out of their minds.

_I'm falling even more in love with you _  
_Letting go of all I've held onto _  
_I'm standing here until you make me move _  
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you _  
_I'm living for the only thing I know _  
_I'm running and not quite sure where to go _  
_And I don't know what I'm diving into _  
_Just hanging by a moment here with you _

Rachel tried to avoid Pucks stare, the one that made her heart skip a beat, but whenever she looked anywhere else everyone was gaping at her.

_There's nothing else to lose _  
_There's nothing else to find _  
_There's nothing in the world _  
_That can change my mind _  
_There is nothing else _  
_There is nothing else _  
_There is nothing else _

Rachel's eyes softened as Pucks eyes filled up with warmth and she found herself melting under his gaze.

_Desperate for changing _  
_Starving for truth _  
_I'm closer to where I started _  
_Chasing after you... _

Puck walked forward and was a few steps away from Rachel, Rachel leaned out as if to get closer to him but he took a giant step towards he and got down on his knees.

_I'm falling even more in love with you _  
_Letting go of all I've held onto _  
_I'm standing here until you make me move _  
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you _  
_I'm living for the only thing I know _  
_I'm running and not quite sure where to go _  
_And I don't know what I'm diving into _  
_Just hanging by a moment here with you _

Rachel smiled at Puck the same way she did when he first sang to her and absorbed the loving look on his face in her mind

_Just hanging by a moment_  
_Hanging by a moment _  
_Hanging by a moment here with you_

Puck finished the song and smiled his very notable bad boy smile before going back to his seat in the back. Rachel gasped loudly but only loud enough for the people next to her to hear. She took heavy breaths and had to keep reminding herself to breathe, she blinked rapidly and her eyes darted back and forth impatiently. She locked eyes with Kurt, who was burning her with his eyes, for a second or two before facing a also every surprised Mr. Shue who was telling them about their assignment.

Meanwhile, Puck, who sat watching Rachel squirm, was thinking of what song he could do for Rachel next.

* * *

Hope you like it, please review.


	3. Helping Out

I don't own any of the characters from glee.

* * *

Day 1

'Hey Puckerman, hold up!' Finn called out to Puck form the boys locker room. Puck rolled his eyes but waited for him nevertheless. When Finn finally emerged from the lockers he had a grin plastered on his face.

'What?' Puck asked, sending him a look that he thought would keep him form talking about Rachel.

'So...today...in glee practice.' Finn looked at him with the same eyes he had when he told Puck he grabbed Quinn's boob for the first time. Puck knew this was coming and he tried to avoid the topic as swiftly as possible.

'Yeah, what about it?' Puck asked him, shrugging his shoulders and scoffing at him a little.

'Gosh, stop being a baby and listen to me,' Puck took a deep breath, 'I saw her face. She's totally in love with you. No more songs.'

'Really?' Puck was surprised, he thought it was going to take a thousand songs and that it was going to be very difficult but he got away with only one. Maybe it was because God blessed him with good looks. Puck smiled, overjoyed, and high-fived Finn happily. The continued walking only to see Kurt walking towards them with a determined look on his face. Before anyone could say anything Kurt opened his mouth and spoke.

'We need to talk.' He said addressing Puck. Puck eyed him, they never spoke. Never. And now Kurt was demanding that they talk.

' 'Bout what Liberace?' Puck asked, not bothering to hide the agitation in his voice.

'What are you intentions with Rachel?' Kurt spoke to him like they were in an interrogation room.

Who wants to know?' Puck took a step forward and tired to make Kurt cower. But Kurt stood his ground and refused to move, he wasn't afraid of him.

'I want to know.' Kurt took a deep breath and summoned up all the courage he could find because it was going to take a lot of courage to say what he was about to say right now. 'Listen, as much as I dislike Rachel she told me something when I was feeling like I didn't belong. Something that at the time made no sense to me but now its as clear as day. She and I do have a lot in common. And I believe with a lot of effort we could be great friends,' He stopped to take a breath and didn't care that Finn and Puck were looking at him like he was a mad man, 'So in order to protect my future friend, I must know what your intentions with Rachel are.'

Puck glanced at Finn, looking for help but Finn was staring at Kurt trying to not spill his guts.

Puck surrendered and decided to tell Kurt was going on. Then he could leave him alone. 'I'm trying to show her that I...' Puck stopped there, he was sounding like a chick and he didn't like it. This wasn't like him, he wasn't always this guy, the sensitive guy.

'That you love her,' Kurt said. He realized what he wanted to say just by looking at his eyes. 'It's so romantic.'

But Puck wasn't fooled, he couldn't believe Kurt wanted to be Rachel's friend. It didn't make sense. And of course being to smart ass he is he voiced his opinion. 'You know Kurt I don't trust you. You are one of the people I know that really hates Rachel. And if ever try to go near her, I'll hurt you.'

Kurt looked appalled by Pucks words. 'How dare you! You hated Rachel and up until two hours ago we all just realized you harbored feelings for her. Don't be such a hypocrite. I understand you care for her but don't, don't try and jeopardize a friendship that could happen between us. You can trust me. I just wonder if I can trust you.' Kurt spat him.

Finn elbowed Puck's shoulder, 'Dude he has a point.' He whispered loudly.

'Yeah I know he does,' Puck turned away from Finn and faced Kurt. 'Sorry man. But you know my intention now. What else do you want?'

'You really want to be with her?' Kurt asked him all traces of anger fading from his face.

'Yes.' Puck said laughing frustratedly.

'Well then, you have my help.' Kurt extended his hand and waited for Puck to shake it. But Puck looked at his hand confused and waited until Kurt retracted it to speak.

'I never asked for help.'

Kurt smiled. 'You didn't ask but if Rachel you do need it. And I think deep down inside you know that and you know that one song is just not going to be enough for a girl like Rachel.'

Puck tried to say something but bit his tongue. He knew he was right. He just didn't want him to be right. Kurt smiled satisfied by Pucks surprised facial expression and told him he would give him some advice tomorrow morning before the first bell.

'Why don't you just help him now?' Finn asked him, confused.

'I have prior engagements but I going to be available tomorrow, like I said.' Kurt turned and walked down the hall but stopped when Puck called after him.

'How did you know Rachel wouldn't fall for me after one song?'

'I have my ways. Besides shes son predictable.' Kurt said with finality before turning again to the school parking lot.

* * *

_Kurt walked towards Rachel but he couldn't see him because she was to busy fixing her weekend schedule. He wanted to speak to her about what she had told him before they did their Garland-Streisand duet. It was true that they both had a reason to feel like they didn't belong. Some kids would have just one mom, or just one dad, or both parents but she had two homosexual fathers, they made up an interracial couple and Kurt, well he was the only openly gay kid at his school. He decided that maybe they both needed someone to talk to.  
_

_'Rachel.' Kurt said loud enough for her to hear him. Rachel turned and looked a bit shock that he was talking to her and also that he hadn't already made some cement on her choice of outfit._

_'Yes Kurt. What will you be needing?' She said with a distant voice for her thoughts were in a different place._

_'About today in glee club, why was Puck singing to you?'He asked her curiously._

_Rachel was surprised that there was no sound of disdain his voice and tried to collect herself as quickly as possible. 'Oh. Well as a matter of fact I found myself asking that same question.'_

_Kurt smiled and Rachel noted that it was a genuine smile. 'Ah I see. Are you...going to be pursuing a relationship with him?'_

_Rachel shook her head and blushed profoundly, 'No I couldn't. He is very handsome and very rebellious. But our last relationship didn't work out as expected how could this one be any different.'_

_'But he sang you a song.' Kurt's brow furrowed and he tried to understand the situation they were in._

_'Yes but he sang a song last time too. It's repetition. I simply cannot be with him, I don't know how to be with him.' Rachel looked down at her feet with sad eyes and Kurt suddenly knew she had feeling Puck but she couldn't act on then. Why? Maybe because she couldn't trust him or she was afraid of getting her heart broken yet again, Kurt didn't know. The only thing he did know was that he had to make sure they became a couple._

_'So one song won't do?' He asked._

_'No. It won't.' She didn't sound obnoxious, she sounded unhappy. Almost as if she wished one song could make her believe in Puck. And Rachel knew, that she would always believe in love but she didn't know if she could believe in the person who is trying to show you their love._

_'Well I should be going.' Kurt turned around quickly and then turned back to Rachel before she could move an inch. 'Oh, I almost forgot. Would you like to go to Breadsticks with me today, maybe at around 7 o'clock?' _

_Rachel eyed him, her already wide eyes getting even wider. 'Just you and me?' _

_'Yes.' Kurt said in a chipper tone.  
_

_'Um..' Rachel thought for a while. Kurt was asking her to dinner. He wasn't coming on to her, he was gay. So what was the reason for his sudden proposal. Rachel decided after a seconds thought that it wouldn't be so terrible if she went with him. 'I-I'd love to.'_

_'Great. Meet me there at seven.' Kurt turned back around and barley took a step forward before he felt Rachel's hand on his shoulder._

_'Wait. Kurt this isn't some cruel joke where you ask me out on a 'friend' date and then stand me up? Just so you can make me feel inferior and slightly lower my already low self-esteem.'_

_Kurt stared at her and smiled warmly. 'Don't worry Rachel. I'll see you there. And please wear something decent.' Kurt really did not want to be seen when Rachel's her noteworthy 'Rachel' outfits._

_Rachel grinned happily and let go of Kurt shoulder, she could tell by the look in Kurt eyes that he was not joking about Breadsticks. While Rachel skipped to her car gleefully, Kurt sat in the bleachers waiting for the football team to finish up their practice.  
_

* * *

Hope you like it, please review.


	4. As Long As You Love Me

I don't own any of the characters from glee.

* * *

Day 2

Puck was tired. Too tired to put up with any of Kurt's cryptic shit. He kept saying pick a song that comes from the heart and Puck wanted to tell him to fuck off. But of course they still sat in the schools library trying to think of a song for Puck to belt out.

'So have you made up your mind yet?' Kurt asked a bit annoyed.

'No! Fuck, this is like really...ugh,' Puck slammed down on the keyboard, 'I don't know why you just don't give me a song that I could sing?' Puck asked Kurt plainly and arching his brow. Kurt rolled his eyes and frowned.

'You do understand that the songs you chose must be songs from your heart, not mine. I'm not the one in love with Rachel.' Kurt told him with a hint of obviousness in his voice. Finn, who had just walked in, heard this and laughed.

'Whats wrong this time?' Finn asked pulling a chair up next to them.

'Puck is having just a bit of confusion on music choices. I think that maybe you should just say the first thing on your mind.' Kurt told him desperately.

Puck eyed him and told him the first thing on his mind, 'Rachel!' He blurted out.

Kurt smiled, Finn laughed and Puck punched, 'You are so whipped!' Finn said laughing out each word.

'Fuck off man.' Puck warned him but Finn didn't care.

'Okay I don't think _Rachel _is actually a song.' Kurt sighed, he was so so confused. Puck was so unresponsive how was he supposed to help him if Puck wasn't letting him. 'All right lets try this again...how did you chose that Lifehouse song you sang for her yesterday?'

Puck shrugged, 'I don't know, I guess I heard it and just thought that it was just how Rachel made me feel.'

'Ah, so you found it by coincidence?' Kurt asked him as he felt an idea come to him.

'Yeah that's what I said, actually I was just looking through Quinn's ipod and I found it.' Puck wasn't even looking at Kurt anymore, he was texting Quinn who was asking him where Finn was. 'Hey Finn, your woman's looking for you. Run off little doggy.'

Finn rolled his eyes and gathered his belongings as Kurt asked Puck a question, 'Puck I need you to concentrate okay. I was you to think of the cheesiest, most corniest song you have ever heard? Wait! No whats the cheesiest, corniest band you have ever listened to or heard of ever?

'Backstreet boys!' Puck screamed out after only thinking for one sixteenth of a second. The librarian looked in their direction and shushed them. As Kurt enjoyed the satisfaction of finally finding a suitable model for the song Puck was to perform for Rachel, Puck was loathing the absolute embarrassment he felt in those few seconds. Finn laughed the most loudest laugh Kurt and Puck had ever heard before in their lives and Kurt pursed his lips together trying not to laugh as well.

'Go with your girlfriend.' Puck told him not angrily and not embarrassed, more like he was indifferent to how Finn and Kurt were both acting. Finn put his hands in the air, palms face up, showing he meant no harm. He gathered up his backpack and left without another word.

'What?' Puck asked Kurt agitatedly.

'Oh nothing,' Kurt said in a tone that did not sound like he was talking about nothing, but Puck let it go seeing as Kurt was writing something down on a piece of notebook paper. He decided to play nice since Kurt was helping him in his struggle for love. 'So where are you planning on singing this song?'

Puck frowned and noted that they hadn't chosen a song yet, 'Um..in the glee room.'

'Wrong answer. Chose another area. The glee room is so...predictable.' Kurt told him with a disgusted look on his face.

'Well do you have a better idea?'

'Yes, a few. But please be original and use your own ideas.' The bell rang for first period and the two boys stood up and walked out of the library. People stared at them like they were crazy but for once Puck didn't care. He needed Kurt's help and if it meant that he was going to be seen in public with him it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

'Here take this.' Kurt handed him a folded piece of paper and didn't even bother explaining what it was.

'What is it?' Puck asked.

'You said Backstreet boys, so I'm giving you Backstreet Boys. This is a list of their most popular songs, look them up and choose the one that reminds you most of Rachel, the same thing you did the last time.' Kurt told him trying to still contain the laughter that threatened to escape his lips. He didn't believe Puck had actually chosen that particular band, a _boy band_, even Kurt wasn't that gay.

'Okay I'll try. Thanks.' Puck told him sincerely before walking to the computer room.

'Your welcome.' Kurt called after him. He shook his head and walked into his class hoping his advice helped a little.

And as Puck walked down the now empty hall, he remembered how crowded it got sometimes. As he passed Rachel's locker and realized the hallways would work.

* * *

Rachel was a bit defeated after glee practice ended, Puck didn't even make even make eye contact with her. In fact the only person that was even remotely friendly with her was Kurt, they joked about the night before at Breadsticks and shocked the rest of the glee club with their late night rendezvous.

But still the night before didn't matter, she actually believed Puck would try to make an effort. Who knows, maybe if he tried hard enough his efforts would have paid off. But for now that was only a small thought in the back of Rachel's mind. She wasn't worrying about relationships that would have been, she was still musing on how Puck could have given up so easily.

Kurt was walking me to my locker, babbling on and on about a new fashion thing that made no sense to me whatsoever but I still listened. His intentions of starting a conversation were in the right place. When we got to my locker Kurt stayed with me and talked about something I had a lot more knowledge of, Broadway musicals. We talked and laughed and avoided the one subject we had been avoiding since last night.

Rachel heard a wave of whispers and believed for a second that they were whispering about her, but Kurt was still talking and talking so her paranoia began to fade away. But then she saw Kurt's eyes go wide with a dubious grin on his face. He touched his lips lightly and whispered, 'Oh. My. God.'

Rachel turned and saw Puck standing in front of her, he was holding his acoustic guitar and Rachel observed that some band members were in the hall with him. Rachel's heart jumped out of her cheat, she could literally see it on the floor the pulse beating rapidly almost like it was about to burst. Puck smiled the same smile as he had so many times before and began to sing just as Rachel hoped he would.

_As long as you love me_

Rachel began to grin like a fool. Backstreet boys. Wow. She was very surprised she thought, as Puck would say, they were not very bad ass.

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine_  
_ I'm leavin' my life in your hands_  
_ People say I'm crazy and that I am blind_  
_ Risking it all in a glance_  
_ And how you got me blind is still a mystery_  
_ I can't get you out of my head_  
_ Don't care what is written in your history_  
_ As long as you're here with me_

As Puck started to get used to the beat, he hoped Rachel could realize the deeper meaning to this song. He hoped she would understand that he didn't care about anything but them being together.

_I don't care who you are_  
_ Where you're from_  
_ What you did_  
_ As long as you love me_  
_ Who you are_  
_ Where you're from_  
_ Don't care what you did_  
_ As long as you love me_

_ Every little thing that you have said and done_  
_ Feels like it's deep within me_  
_ Doesn't really matter if you're on the run_  
_ It seems like we're meant to be_

Rachel did understand what Puck meant, she understood that he would care for her. But for how long?

_I don't care who you are (who you are)_  
_ Where you're from (where you're from)_  
_ What you did_  
_ As long as you love me (I don't know)_  
_ Who you are (who you are)_  
_ Where you're from (where you're from)_  
_ Don't care what you did_  
_ As long as you love me (yeah)_

_ I've tried to hide it so that no one knows_  
_ But I guess it shows_  
_ When you look into my eyes_  
_ What you did and where you're comin from_  
_ I don't care, as long as you love me, baby_

_ I don't care who you are _  
_ Where you're from _  
_ What you did_  
_ As long as you love me _  
_ Who you are _  
_ Where you're from _  
_ Don't care what you did _  
_ As long as you love me _  
_ Who you are _  
_ Where you're from_  
_ What you did_  
_ As long as you love me_  
_ Who you are _  
_ Where you're from _  
_ As long as you love me_  
_ Who you are_  
_ As long as you love me_  
_ What you did _  
_ As long as you love me _

He was a fool, risking his reputation for her. That's what everyone thought, even Rachel he was going to risk everything to be with her and everyone was going to hate them. And Rachel just knew, she knew, that this would be just like her and Finn and her and Jesse. Relationships formed around lies and lost causes. She wouldn't let that happen again and as much as Puck had touched her heart, she knew _his_ heart would never belong to her. He looked at er for some time before Rachel turned, closed her locker, gathered her book bag and parka and walked out of the McKinley doors without another word to anyone.

Kurt stared sympathetically in Pucks direction and chased Rachel to the parking lot, Puck again failed but he wasn't going to give up. And Rachel wasn't going to change her mind.

* * *

Hope you like it, please review.


	5. Cons Outweigh the Pros

I don't own any of the characters from glee.

* * *

Day (unknown)

It had been at least three days since Puck sang the Backstreet boys song to Rachel, during that time Rachel had successfully avoided Puck and any of his advances. She was still thinking of the pros and cons of their relationship. If she were to pursue him they could work at being a good couple, opposites do attract. But what if it all went downhill, it would break her heart. She couldn't deal with another heartbreak. If they didn't work out then they'd break up and Puck would get over her and she'd still be fawning over him. So Rachel still had a lot to think about.

During this time she also befriended a new boy in the school, his name was Sam and he could sing, he could sing very, very well. Plus his smile knocked Rachel off her feet, Sam could say the same thing about her. He joined glee club after knowing Rachel for only twenty minutes just so he could be closer to her.

Rachel didn't know this though, she thought it was because she was such a good persuader. So it was a bit of a surprise, all right, it was a huge surprise when Sam asked her something she thought he would never ask. So that's why she was waiting outside of the boys locker room hoping to see him and give him an answer.

The door swung open and Rachel checked in her compact mirror if her hair and lip gloss were okay. She stepped forward but was shocked when it turned out that it wasn't Sam. In fact she almost died in that second.

'N-Noah?' She barley stuttered out.

Puck looked at her and realized what was going on but he decided to play stupid, 'Rachel? What are you doing here?'

'I-I...well I was...' But Rachel stopped herself she couldn't tell Puck what she was doing here he would get angry. But Puck jumped to his own conclusions and he took her hand.

'You were looking for me, weren't you?' He asked her haughtily.

Rachel shook her head but still didn't tell him the truth. 'No, I was just- I'm sorry this was a mistake, I'll go.' She turned on her heels to leave but stopped when she heard Puck snort.

'Gosh Berry. You came her to tell me you love me, after avoiding me for three days, and then you chicken out. Some genius you are, you know if you keep making me wait I just might get over you and move on to the next girl.' He told her in his usual Puckerman attitude.

Rachel's face darkened, he didn't understand what those word meant to her and he spoke them directly to her face. She felt her face get hot and she poked Pucks chest roughly with her finger, 'You arrogant fool! How dare you, how dare you think of yourself as this-this _high and mighty_ being. Well guess what you don't need to wait for me because I will not be with you. Why? Because you still think you are God's gift to woman and once you get bored of me you'll leave me, just like you said. I'll have you know that the only reason I'm here is because Sam asked me out-'

Puck interrupted her, 'What?' He asked her breathlessly. But Rachel didn't care and she only waited to hear what he said before she continued rambling.

'-and I was going to say no. But guess what...I'm going to say yes!' She yelled at him angrily and stomped away form him.

Puck, who was still processing what had just gone on, was glued to the floor. He hadn't meant to sound so, proud. A part of him thought Rachel was just overreacting, but the other part, the part that was right, knew that he just told her that she was just another pretty face. And she wasn't. She was so much more than that, in fact she was beautiful. But now she was going to go out with a guy she only knew for three day. Three fucking days.

Puck kicked the locker and left to the parking lot cursing himself quietly. Meanwhile, Rachel, who was already in her car, sat thinking about what she just told Puck and what he had just told her. Suddenly there was a knock at her window and she got so frightened she jumped a foot in the air. She look outside and saw Sam standing outside leaning at her window. She smiled warmly and rolled down her window.

'Hi.' She said softly.

'Hello.' He said with an amused look on his face.

'Whats wrong?' She asked him.

'Oh your asking me that question? I should be asking you.' He told her because apparently her pain wasn't properly contained.

'I'm fine. In fact...I have an answer to your question.' She looked at him shyly and watched as he began to turn a little pale.

'Really?' His voice squeaked and he cleared his throat and asked the question again.

'Yes.' Rachel said simply.

Sam's brow furrowed and he looked at Rachel helplessly, 'Yes you have an answer for me, or yes you'll go out with me?' He asked absolutely terrified.

Rachel smiled, stepped out of her car and took his hand in hers. 'Yes. I'd love to go out with you.' She told him with a wide grin on her face.

Sam was stunned but nevertheless smiled, 'Wow. Great, do you want to go out now?'

'How about you give me an hour to get ready and you pick me up at my house?' She asked him.

'That sounds great. I'll see you in an hour.' He told her still stunned.

'Okay.' She said, biting on her lip.

'Okay.' He responded a little too loudly. Rachel waved at him and got into her car, Sam began to to walk away backwards.

He walked into a car and and cursed, Rachel heard and looked over at him. He stared at her, 'Um, stupid car it got in my way.'

Rachel nodded and laughed to herself before driving off. She was glad Sam was a dork and not some jerk like someone she knew.

* * *

Hope you like it, please review.


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note**:

All right I understand that most of you don't like what I'm doing with Rachel (but she really is a drama Queen, I put a capital Q to show how serious I really am)

So if you don't like it please understand that Rachel is going to end up having this**_ huge_** revelation And she's going to do everything in her power to get Puck as her boyfriend. I don't want to give too many details but you need to know that I'm making Rachel dramatic for a reason. It's not because I like manipulating men and showing that men have to do all the work to win a girls heart, I'm trying to place conflict and drama into my story.

And i know that Rachel seems like a real bitch but she is gonna change. For sure.

So keep reading, keep reviewing, and just wait for I have in store for you next.


	7. Just So You Know

I don't own any of the characters from glee.

* * *

Day three

'Rachel!' Kurt called to her from down the hall. 'How was your date with Sam?' Kurt asked when he finally made his way towards her.

Rachel cringed, 'It was...awkward. At one point I just wanted to run off and leave.'

Kurt placed his hand on hers sympathetically, 'Aw honey. He doesn't seem _that_ bad.'

'Oh Kurt, don't even get me started. I think if I told you you'd either laugh or cry. Or possibly both.' Rachel sighed. 'And I feel terrible. I ruined any chance I had to get Noah as my boyfriend.'

Kurt shrugged, 'Well the boy has been trying very hard. Maybe you should give him a chance.'

'No you don't understand. Yesterday I insulted him, I had one of my very famous tantrums and I think I really just...ruined it. Like always. Why do things like this always happen to me?' She asked exasperatedly.

'They don't only happen to you sweetheart. Oh look there Puck now! Go talk to him!' Kurt pushed her towards him.

'No! Kurt let me go.' She demanded. Puck heard her and looked in her direction with a sad and also angry look. Rachel locked eyes with him for a split second before she felt a cold sting on her face. The slushie dripped down into her bra and stung her eyes. Rachel stood too shocked to move, she looked at Puck who had a conflicted look on his face. Azimio and David laughed in her face and threw insults at her that hurt like a thousand nettles.

Kurt stepped forward and told them to leave her alone. They didn't care and they began to insult him too.

'Hey look the fagots protecting the slut. What is she your girlfriend now?' David spat at both of them viciously.

'And what if she is at least I've been with more women than you have!' Kurt yelled at him as the two boys turned away from them.

'What did you say?' David said walking back to him. Rachel , still covered in corn syrup, panicked and tried to tell Kurt it didn't matter but he gently pushed her away.

'You heard me...asshole.' Kurt told him a bit shocked that he was standing up for himself and Rachel and that he had just cussed at one of the biggest guys at school. David smirked and roughly pushed Kurt to the floor before kneeling down to pound on him. Rachel got angry and kicked David in the gut, David growled and pushed Rachel into a locker. Puck watched in horror but did nothing. Instead Sam ran to them and tackled David to the floor. He pinned his arms on the floor and Azimio went to help. He was actually quite shocked that he pushed a girl that hard.

After Sam finally got David to calm down he helped Rachel and Kurt up from the floor. Mr. Shue, who missed everything, came in demanding to know what had happened. Sam explain that he heard Rachel yell and he came running into the hall but he didn't see anything except for Kurt on the floor with David on top of him and Rachel on the floor groaning in pain. Mr. Shue permitted Sam to take Rachel and Kurt to the bathroom so Rachel could get herself cleaned up and Kurt could take a breather but after that the three of them had to report to the principals office.

Sam nodded and made his way toward the girls restroom but he stopped halfway and glared at Puck. 'Why didn't you stop him?'

Puck glared back at him and hoped he would drop dead, 'Why did I have to?' He asked him his voice full of rage.

Sam shook his head and walked them to the bathroom. Puck stood in the same spot wondering why he didn't stop them.

* * *

'Thank you.' Rachel told Kurt and Sam.

'Your welcome.' They both said at the same time. Rachel tried to smile but really couldn't. Her hand was starting to get cold and her bruise stopped throbbing.

'Hey Miss nurse.' Kurt called to the school nurse who sat at her desk reading Peoples magazine she looked up and stared at Kurt. 'I feel fine. Can I go to class now?'

'Yes I feel fine too.' Rachel lied. 'May I go to class as well?'

The nurse shrugged and scribbled a quick note before sending them out, she seemed happy to get rid of them. The walked out off the nurses office and Kurt threw his arms up in the air. 'Finally!' He exclaimed. 'The idiots of this school are gone. Well only one of them, but still, hooray.'

Rachel laughed and felt a ringing in her ear, 'You know Kurt. You were pretty sexy back there.'

Kurt scoffed and nudged her gently, 'Oh shut up. I'm going home sweetheart, catch up with you later.' Kurt walked away and left Rachel and Sam alone to face a very awkward conversation.

'Sam?'

'Yes Rachel?' Sam said clearly hearing the pain in his voice.

'I think that last night was a mistake. I had a wonderful time but I think that we would be better off if we were just friends.' Rachel said hoping that she didn't break his heart. Instead he did the exact opposite.

'Oh thank God.' He exclaimed happily.

'What?' Rachel asked, confused. 'I thought you loved me?'

'Me too.' Sam sighed and put his hands in his pocket. 'I guess I just fell in love with the idea of you. I'm sorry Rachel.'

'It's fine. I believe this is the best solution for the situation we're in. Friends?' Rachel asked holding her hand out. Sam smiled and reached out to hug her. After a moment of standing awkwardly in the school hallway the two teens went their separate ways while Sam went to class Rachel left the school in a hurry.

Rachel drove down the isolated road to her house when her car suddenly jerked and went at an abrupt halt. Rachel stared at her steering wheel in complete shock nothing like this ever happened to her. Her car broke down. Rachel frowned and stepped out of her car and began to push it. Puck drove past and saw Rachel struggling to push the car. He thought she was way smarter than that, he smirked, made a u-turn and parked his car. He walked out meet Rachel and possibly tease her for her apparent lack of common sense but he placed a hand on her hip and whispered a quiet hello in her ear.

Rachel turn abruptly and kneed him in the abdomen. she reached for her rape whistle and blew frantically while Puck moaned on the floor. Rachel's eyes went wide after a few seconds because she realized what she did.

'Oh no! Noah! I'm terribly sorry, II just thought you were some random weirdo. Forgive me please.' She leaned over to help him off the floor and Puck gently pushed her away.

'No, no. Just leave me on the floor for a while.' He huffed out in a rough tone. Rachel nodded and stepped leaning on the back of her car waiting for Puck to recover.

'You can kick,' Puck said, finally rising up after what seemed like eons, Rachel rushed over to help him as he knelt on the floor. 'I know never to sneak up behind you again. Unless, you know, you want to.' Rachel blushed and took her hand back from Puck.

'I am truly sorry Noah.' She told him sincerely.

'It's cool Berry.' He said walking toward the from of Rachel's car. Rachel sighed and walked after him, she eyed him suspiciously as he opened the hood and toyed with the engine. Puck could feel her eyes on him and shrugged, 'Berry I can do this, calm down.' But Rachel didn't look away she simply stared at him and tried to break him.

'What?' He asked a bit angrily.

'Your not going to apologize?' She asked dumbfounded.

Puck scoffed, 'Apologize? For what?'

'For what happened today at school! You didn't even try to stop them, you should apologize.'

'Should, I don't actually have to.' Puck said pointing out what the truth.

'I can't believe it! You say you want to be with me, you say your changing but... all I hear is music and songs but I see no change. You should have stopped them, it was the right thing to do. And I can't believe you would try and avoid what happened.' Rachel was getting angry. Of course she was angry anyone in her position would be just as upset.

'Yeah well you shouldn't have yelled at me. You really hurt my feelings.' He yelled at her.

'What?' Rachel asked feeling all of the anger fade away from her.

'I just...I want to be with you Rachel but you keep pushing me away.' He said desperately.

'Well you do have a terrible track record with women.' She said as kindly as she could.

'Yeah I know.' He blinked his eyes rapidly and closed Rachel's hood. 'Look your battery's dead, why don't I take you to buy a new one.' He said to her trying as much as he could to avoid what she just told him.

'You'd do that?' She asked him because he was being unrealistically kind.

'Yes.' He said simply and walked her over to his truck.

They sat quietly in the truck for a few seconds before Puck as Rachel if she wanted to listen to music.

'Yeah sure.' She answered.

'Well just pick the station, I really don't care.' Puck said bluntly.

Rachel nodded and toyed with the dial until she found a song that she like very much.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to_  
_ I just can't turn away_  
_ I shouldn't see you but I can't move_  
_ I can't look away_

Rachel turned and looked at Puck who was singing along to the music. He didn't seem to notice her and kept on singing._  
_

_ I shouldn't love you but I want to_  
_ I just can't turn away_  
_ I shouldn't see you but I can't move_  
_ I can't look away_

Rachel suddenly went red, she was feeling the same way she felt when he would sing to her in glee. It wasn't fair. He wasn't even singing to her and she still got butterflies in her stomach._  
_

_ And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_  
_ 'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

_ Just so you know_  
_ This feeling's taking control of me_  
_ And I can't help it_  
_ I won't sit around, I can't let him win now_  
_ Thought you should know_  
_ I've tried my best to let go of you_  
_ But I don't want to_  
_ I just gotta say it all_  
_ Before I go_  
_ Just so you know_

Rachel smiled and began to sing lightly with him, but very low_, _so low he couldn't even hear her. And Puck knew deep inside he was singing this sing to Rachel._  
_

_ It's getting hard to be around you_  
_ There's so much I can't say_  
_ Do you want me to hide the feelings_  
_ And look the other way_

_ And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_  
_ 'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

_ Just so you know_  
_ This feeling's taking control of me_  
_ And I can't help it_  
_ I won't sit around, I can't let him win now_  
_ Thought you should know_  
_ I've tried my best to let go of you_  
_ But I don't want to_  
_ I just gotta say it all_  
_ Before I go_  
_ Just so you know_

_ This emptiness is killing me_  
_ And I'm wondering why I've waited so long_  
_ Looking back I realize_  
_ It was always there just never spoken_  
_ I'm waiting here...been waiting here_

They still drove down the empty highway, both teens forgetting their worries and the fact that they were fighting._  
_

_ Just so you know_  
_ This feeling's taking control of me_  
_ And I can't help it_  
_ I won't sit around, I can't let him win now_  
_ Thought you should know_  
_ I've tried my best to let go of you_  
_ But I don't want to_  
_ I just gotta say it all_  
_ Before I go_  
_ Just so you know_

As the song ended Puck pulled into the parking lot of the Hummel's auto shop. As he parked Rachel began to laugh. Puck knew immediately what she was laughing about and got angry.

'What? I have a younger sister and she always listens to crap like this.' Puck told her.

Rachel nodded and suddenly felt a wave of seriousness flow through her. 'Puck?'

'What?' He asked still angry.

'If Santana called you right now and asked you to come over would you? I mean you know to...' She asked and trailed off suggestively.

Puck looked at her quizzical and frowned, 'Yeah I would. I mean we're not together right?'

Rachel nodded, 'Right.' She said quietly. 'But what if we were...together?'

Puck looked taken aback and he looked down at the floor. 'Truthfully.' He paused for a second. 'I still would.'

Rachel felt like someone punched her, he was basically telling her that if they were together and the opportunity arose he would cheat on her. Rachel smiled weakly, 'And that's why we can't be together.'

She stepped out of the car with her head held high and made her way towards the shop, Puck trailed after her knowing the truth hurt her but at least he was being honest.


	8. With or Without You

I don't own any of the characters from glee.

* * *

Day four

'Hey Kurt, can I talk to you?' Puck asked him in a low voice as the two of them walked down the hall.

'I don't want to talk to you Puck.' Kurt responded angrily. They still walked down the hall Puck didn't leave his side because he really needed Kurt's help. 'What did you say to Rachel yesterday? You really hurt her, she was at my house for hours yesterday crying her eyes out.'

'She was?' Puck asked absolutely disgusted with himself. 'I was just trying to be honest with her.'

'What. Did. You. Tell. Her.' Kurt asked him. Kurt's eyes narrowed and his voice was very low. Puck took a deep breath before he explained what had happened the day before. As he retold the story Kurt felt nothing but happiness for Rachel and puck they were finally opening up to their feelings, but when he finally told him what he was longing to hear he stormed away from him without another word.

'Kurt! Man, wait up!' Puck called after him. Puck knew he was wrong, something he could never admit but he was admitting it to himself now and he was trying very hard to show Kurt that he was trying to redeem himself. And yes it was not bad ass. It was the total opposite of bad ass but he knew what he was getting himself into.

'Look I really don't want to talk to you right now.' Kurt said, not bothering to stop and definitely not looking at Puck while he spoke.

'Yeah, well, I don't care. I really like Rachel. And what I told her yesterday was really, _really_ stupid but I'm man enough to tell you, shouldn't you help me fix my mistake.' Puck told him as if were the most obvious thing in the world.

'You know,' Kurt said nodding his head up and down in a disproving manner. 'You sound like I owe something to you. Like I'm obligated to help you.'

Puck groaned angrily, 'No. You're not obligated to do_ anything_. But I am begging you for help. Please Kurt. Please.' Puck said feeling like an absolute idiot.

Kurt shook his head, 'You sound like a child. And it's worse than a child. You sound _pathetic, _I really pity you Puck.' Puck eyed him but said nothing because he felt like he was getting through to him and if he said anything to get Kurt angry he wouldn't help him for a very long time. 'So...I'll help you,' Puck grinned slightly but didn't show his relief too much. 'But if I have to hear Rachel crying over you again for something you said or did, I will personally see to it that you live in your own personal hell. Are we clear?'

A little frightened, and not knowing why he was so scared, Puck nodded and walked with Kurt as they discussed a new plan for an apology.

* * *

'_I am lost and am in need of assistance.' _How would you translate that?' Mr. Shue he asked no one in particular, he looked around at him very bored class and focused his eyes on one student. 'Rachel?'

But Rachel wasn't paying attention. She was lost in thought, something that didn't happen too much or at least not while she was in her classes.

'Rachel?' Mr. Shue asked again, more loudly this time.

'Yes Mr. Shue?' Rachel asked looking up from her hands.

'Well, how do you translate it?' She felt everyone's eyes on her as Mr. Shue repeated his question.

Rachel looked at him, her wide brown eyes were filled with confusion and a slight amount of fear. She wasn't even paying attention but she always payed attention. But she hadn't felt this way about a boy since Finn. Even Jesse didn't have that much of an effect on her. Yet there she sat feeling like an idiot and who was to blame for this, Noah Puckerman. Rachel had far too much pride to blame herself.

'Um..' Rachel looked for an excuse so she wouldn't have to answer but instead she got a bunch of kids carrying instruments walking into her Spanish class.

'May I help you?' Mr. Shue asked them trying to be polite but still slightly angry for the intrusion in his classroom.

'No Mr. Shue,' Puck walked in his eyes set directly in front of him, probably so he wouldn't have to meet Rachel's angry glare. 'I was just wondering if I could just do something real quick, I'll only be about five minutes and then I'll go back to class.'

Mr. Shue was reluctant but nevertheless allowed his student to proceed with whatever it was he wanted to do.

'Um..' Puck began but didn't finish. Instead he walked over to the band and got started.

Rachel watched him in amazement. He was still going at it with the songs, when was he going to give up. But Rachel knew better than that. Puck was determined and, like her, when he wanted something he would do anything to get it.

_See the stone set in your eyes_  
_See the thorn twist in your side._  
_I wait for you._  
_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_  
_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_  
_And I wait without you_

Puck stared at he this time, not bothering to even react to gasps heard in the class. Rachel didn't react to his words, she held a dignified look on her face so he wouldn't have to see through her.

_With or without you_  
_With or without you._

_Through the storm, we reach the shore_  
_You gave it all but I want more_  
_And I'm waiting for you_

Rachel frowned, this song made no sense. Or at least it made no sense for him to be singing it to her, the situation they were in needed a song that said 'I'm sorry, but I want you.' It was a feeling they both shared so it seemed very appropriate for him to sing a song like _that_ to her. Not this.

_With or without you_  
_With or without you._  
_I can't live with or without you._

_And you give yourself away_  
_And you give yourself away_  
_And you give, and you give_  
_And you give yourself away._

_My hands are tied, my body bruised_  
_Shes got me with nothing to win_  
_And nothing left to lose._

_And you give yourself away_  
_And you give yourself away_  
_And you give, and you give_  
_And you give yourself away._

Rachel took a deep breath, was she getting upset. She felt tears form in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall over. It they did, she would never be able to look at Puck again. Raw emotion was never a good thing_, _she would probably scare Puck away if she cried and she didn't want that to happen._  
_

_With or without you_  
_With or without you_  
_I can't live_  
_With or without you._

_With or without you_  
_With or without you_  
_I can't live_  
_With or without you_  
_With or without you_

Puck finished the song and received a round of a applause from everyone in the room, even Rachel.

Puck nodded to Mr. Shue before leaving. And Rachel stared after him. She raised her hand and waited for Mr. Shue to call on her.

'Yes Rachel.' He said pointing to her.

'May I go to the restroom?' She asked hopefully. Mr. Shue knew resistance was futile and with a wave of his hand he allowed her to go. Rachel stormed out of the classroom in a hurry, she caught up to Puck who was just turning the corner.

'Noah!' She called after him. He turned and was genuinely surprised that she was following him.

'Rachel?' She came to a halt in front of him and only a foot away. 'What are you doing here?' He asked a bit scared.

'What was that supposed to mean? The song?' Rachel asked breathlessly.

'I don't know. Ask Bono.'

Rachel shook her head, 'No. What does the song mean to _you_?' Puck stared at her, lost in confusion. Rachel sensed this and sighed. 'Kurt chose it for you, didn't he?'

'No! I chose it myself.' Puck said, getting defensive. Rachel smiled slightly and waited for Puck to answer her question. 'I guess...I guess it means a lot of things. I mean for one, I keep waiting for you to come to come but you just keep making me wait. And I know it hurts for you not to be with me and I feel the exact same way about you. And then you finally give yourself up to me and I say the most stupid thing anyone could ever say. And do I even have to mention a certain someone.' Puck suggested, both knowing he was speaking of Sam. 'So I guess, it means what it means. I can't live without you Rachel because it hurts to much...but I can't live with you because then I keep wanting more and more and that's when the pain comes. And Rachel I _know _you feel the exact some way.'

Puck finally finished and Rachel blinked her eyes rapidly trying to take it all in.

'I see...' She said, still flabbergasted.

'But I'm gonna work on that. I promise. Just think of that song as my apology and my way of trying to start everything over again...from scratch.'

Rachel smiled and saw the hope in Pucks eyes. 'That sounds good. One more chance for both of us.'

Puck titled his head to the side and tried to understand what Rachel meant.

'I shouldn't have went out with Sam.' She elaborated, laughing a bit. 'It was a stupid idea, I wanted to get you jealous. I was stupid.' Puck didn't say anything but Rachel knew he understood because of the gleam of forgiveness in his eyes. Rachel took a hesitant step forward and placed a hand on Pucks chest gently. She put the other hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down so there lips were only centimeters apart. She made the first move and kissed a very shocked Puck on the lips gently. There was no tongue, no groping or touching. Just a sweet kiss.

'Just think of that as an apology.' She whispered to him mirroring his words from before. She turned on her heel and walked back to her classroom. Puck stared after her and felt his heart leap out of his chest. With a cocky grin on his face he walked back to class and actually paid attention. Something he hadn't done for years.


	9. I was wrong

I don't own any of the characters from glee.

* * *

Day unknown

'I can't believe you!' Kurt yelled at his new best friend. 'Your taking him back. Just like that. After what he said to you, you're just left him off with a warning.'

Rachel took a deep breath and looked up at a pacing Kurt, 'What else am I supposed to do?' She asked him feebly.

Kurt laughed out of frustration, 'You're supposed to make him grovel and beg. Not just take him back. What is wrong with you Rachel?'

'Have you ever stopped to think that maybe, just _maybe_, I'm tired of being alone. I've never had any friends, you're the first real one. The first boy I ever had a crush on was Finn and he ended up just breaking my heart, Jesse just used me, my own mother didn't even want me, and I know Mr. Shue would like glee club better if I wasn't in there,' Rachel stopped and wiped the tears away from her eyes, 'I finally found someone who wants me for who I am, flaws and all. And I don't know how to keep him.'

'So you're just gonna let him walk over you?' Kurt asked a little more softly, careful not not make Rachel cry even more.

Rachel looked up from the floor and into Kurt's eyes, in a strangle voice she asked, 'What else am I supposed to do?' She broke out into tears leaving a sympathetic Kurt to hold her while she bawled in sadness.

After sitting with her for what seemed like hours Finn came down into Kurt's room, 'Hey Kurt do you have any-' He looked at the two of them in confusion before he saw Rachel's red eyes and tear stained face.

'Yes Finn?' Kurt asked not letting go of Rachel.

'I was just gonna ask if you know where the foot powder Burt bought is.' He said never taking his eyes off Rachel.

'Oh I'll go get it,' He stood up and released Rachel as he passed Finn he whispered in a low voice. 'Try to comfort her while I'm gone.'

Finn's eyes widened, before he could even respond Kurt had left him alone with Rachel. He walked towards her, reluctantly. How in the world was he going to comfort her? He was never good with crying girls.

'Hey.'

Rachel looked up and tried to smile, 'Hey.'

'So whats up?' He asked after a few seconds of silence

Rachel laughed a little, 'Nothing much.'

'Nothings wrong? So why are you crying then?' He asked her as she quickly averted her eyes from his gaze.

'I...' She began but couldn't finished.

Finn nodded finally understanding, 'It's about Puck, isn't it?'

Rachel smiled weakly, but not a happy smile, a sad one. 'He basically said he'd cheat on me if he had the chance.'

'Ouch.' Finn whispered as he sat down on the bed next to her.

'Yeah, I know.'

'So are you okay? How are you holding up?' He asked her placing a hand on her shoulder.

'Great. I'm fine.' She told him smiling. But Finn saw through her and her fake smile and snorted.

'What?'

'I know what you're doing Rachel. Every time you're sad or angry you have this mask, a Rachel Berry mask, that keeps anyone from knowing how you actually feel. You might think that it works on you're dads and people at school but it's not gonna work on me. I know you way too much.'

Rachel nodded and blinked her forming tears away. 'I just...You don't know how I feel Finn.'

'Really? The guy got my girlfriend pregnant.' He said wondering how she could forget something so self-evident.

'I know but you're not in love with him.' She told him in a panic.

'Yeah! But he's my best friend.' Rachel shut her open mouth and had nothing to say, 'Look Rach he loves you and he said something really stupid and even though he was being honest you just can't give him a slap on the wrist and let him off with a warning.' Rachel turned away from him and Finn sighed. 'All I'm saying is you can't just forgive him after a day, it took me months, and song...a song won't change anything.'

Rachel turned back to him and scowled, 'How did you know about that?'

'A guy on the football team has Spanish with you, he told the whole team what happened. We teased him a bit but we didn't give him a hard time.' He said explaining himself.

After a few seconds Rachel sighed, 'What do you expect me to do Finn? Tell him that I was wrong and I'm going to need more time.'

'If that's what you think you should tell him, then yeah you should.'

Rachel was going to say something but Kurt walked back in, powder in hand. Finn took this as his cue to leave and he got up and walked towards the door.

'Finn?' Rachel called out to him.

'Yes?' He asked turning back to her

'Thank you.' She whispered gratefully.

He nodded swiftly and walked out of the room in a hurry. Kurt looked from the door to Rachel before he asked her the question that was on his mind. 'What was that about?

Rachel didn't answer his question though and realized that Finn was right as was Kurt. She just wanted someone and she didn't care what the person in question did to her as long as she was happy. But if Noah hurt he and she wasn't ready to forgive him she needed to tell him that.

'Kurt, can I borrow your phone?' She asked so low Kurt could barley hear her. He nodded and handed her the phone, he realized what she was doing. 'Are you sure about this Rach?'

'Never been more sure about anything before in my life.' She told him honestly.

She put the phone to her ear and looked straight ahead, she felt Kurt sit down next to her and heard the phone ring four times before someone answered.

'Yeah?' Rachel heard his voice, clenched Kurt's hand and took a deep breath.

'Hello Noah.'


	10. Finding Ourselves

I don't own any of the characters from glee.

* * *

Day unknown

Puck walked down the halls of McKinley drunk as hell. He didn't know why he showed up to school drunk. He did know that he wanted to give Finn a piece of his mind though but he hadn't seen him all day so he was probably going to have to wait until glee. He passed by anyone sending death glares at anyone who happened to look at him.

But only a moron would wonder why he was in the state he was. It was pretty obvious. Rachel Berry. She was the only reason he did anything nowadays and it was starting to bother him a little. Okay not a little, a lot. So much that he thought he might explode.

He didn't understand her, first she acts all hot and tells him to prove how much he loves her. And he complies because he honestly does love her. But then she starts ignoring him and avoiding him, then she starts dating other guys. And when he finally begins to hope that the can being a relationship she rejects him. Again. He should have gotten used to this. What else could you expect from a girl like Rachel.

And honestly Finn._..Finn, _was giving her advice. He was a total douche to her and she takes his advice in a heart beat. He has reason to be angry with Finn and he has an even bigger reason to kick his ass. Fuck what happened with Quinn, that was the past and if Finn thinks its okay to get back at him like this, he is dead wrong.

So that's why when Puck first spots Finn all he sees is red and he shoves Finn into the lockers. The sound of Finns body and the metal lockers echo through the halls and causes everyone to stop in place.

'What the fuck man?' Puck says pushing Finn into the locker again.

'Dude what's your problem?' Finn asks a little shaken up but with no fear in his voice.

Puck doesn't answer and has the sudden urge to punch Finn the face. He pulls his arm back and enjoys the satisfaction of watching Finn flinch in fear. He see and hears everything, he hears Quinn calling him names and pounding against his back but he doesn't care. Right now nothing matters but Finn getting his ass handed to him. But his fist doesn't meet Finns face, because suddenly Rachel is standing in front of him, fuming.'

'Noah Puckerman you let him go right now.' She warned him in a low voice.

'Your not my mom, fuck off Rachel' He yelled down at her. Rachel didn't move, she didn't flinch. She held her breath and waited for him to comply.

He still stared down at her, 'Noah please. Please let him go.'

Puck couldn't stand to look she was giving him. He sighed and released Finns shirt before walking away without even apologizing or a second glace at the people around him.

'Noah! Noah, we need to talk!' Rachel yelled out to him as he walked away from her.

'Yeah about what?' He asked sarcastically as he turned to face her.

'What was that about, with Finn?' She asked him searching his eyes for answers.

'What do you think it was about?' He asked as he cowered over her.

'Don't think you can intimidate me Noah Puckerman. I'm not afraid of you.' Puck took a step back, 'Why did you attack Finn? I thought you two were on good terms again. I thought you two were friends again.'

'Yeah well things change.' He said turning his back on Rachel once more. She took a deep breath and followed him as he made his way to the boys locker room.

'Well I'd like to know what changed?' She said placing her hand on his shoulder lightly, he shrugged it off took a side glance at her.

'You know you don't have to snoop around in other peoples business.' He said venomously as he picked up his speed.

She disregarded his comment and kept following him, 'I don't understand you Noah. Why are you acting like this when you seemed perfectly fine yesterday?'

Yesterday. Puck walked into the locker room and threw his backpack down to the floor. Rachel walked in after him and took a step back after she saw him kick his backpack around and punch lockers in a frenzy. He was yelling and screaming, he looked like a crazed animal and Rachel suddenly knew why...yesterday. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized that all of this was her fault. She brushed the tears away and pulled Puck away from the lockers into her arms.

'Noah. I am terribly sorry I no idea that you'd be angry with Finn, it wasn't his fault.' She cried into his chest. It took a few seconds for Puck to realize what was going on but he slowly raised his arms and placed them around Rachel's slim figure.

'Fuck Berry do you know how angry your getting me of course I'd be mad. Finn is your ex and your taking advice from _him_. He broke your heart and your just gonna listen to him. I don't understand what it is you want.' He said pushing Rachel away from him. He picked his backpack up from the floor and went to take a seat. Rachel watched him cautiously and chose her words carefully so she wouldn't get him angry again.

'I want you but I also don't want you.' She said as she went to sit next to him.

Puck thought about what she said and looked at her, 'That makes no sense.'

'Okay, let me explain.' She took a deep breath and leaned forward a little, 'I can't do this again, I can't be in a relationship with a boy.'

'So you want to be in a relationship with a girl?' He asked her confused.

'No.' She said exasperated. 'I want a man. A man, Noah. Finn was a boy, Jesse was a teenage child I'm so afraid that if you and I are in a relationship you and I will have the same fate that all of my older relationships had.'

'That's it Rach. Come on I can be a man.' Puck said throwing his arms in the air.

'You can but you aren't.' Rachel told him quietly. Puck stared at her in surprise too dumbfounded to speak. 'You have to understand that I really do like you but I can't be in a relationship with someone who can't commit to me and only me. You told me you'd cheat on me, you have a terrible reputation with girls at this school, scratch that, _everyone_ at this school, everyone outside of the school and even with the law. I just need you too grow up... and I need to learn how to trust you because I don't and being able to trust each other is the foundation of any relationship. Without trust were nothing'

'You don't trust me?' Puck asked in looking straight ahead at the lockers in front of him.

'I'm sorry, I don't.' She said barely looking up at him.

'It's okay if I were you I wouldn't trust me either.' He told her burying his head in his hands. Puck and Rachel sat there quietly for a few minutes before the bell rang, Rachel stood up reluctantly and made her way towards the door.

'Rach?' Puck called out to her.

'Yes?' She said without turning around.

'I'm gonna prove that I can be enough for you.' He told her determined.

'That's all I want.' She told him, in a voice so low Puck had to strain himself to hear her, as tears streamed down her face. She opened the door and walked out of the locker room, thinking about what kind of person she was, and leaving Puck to think about what kind of person he let himself become.


	11. Late Night Visits

I don't own any of the characters from glee.

* * *

Day unknown

It was nights like this that made Rachel feel unhappy. Nights when she had so much on her mind she couldn't sleep. Well technically there was only one thing on her mind and that was Noah, so here she sat in her living room watching some ridiculous movie (even though she thought it was amazing but she'd never admit it) about men fighting each out as they make some club about hence the name Fight Club.

On nights like this she'd watch Barbra or Liza but not tonight and that's what scared her. She didn't, for once, want to watch a musical of any kind. So she quivered for a bit under the thin blanket that was draped over her body because if Noah was changing her this much she wondered what she would become once they were an item.

A quick rapping, low and frightening was at her door. She sat up quickly her eyes darting in the direction of the door. A part of her wanted to let one of her dads get the door but she felt drawn to whoever was on the other side. She walked slowly the bare feet making no noise across the floor, she pushed her body against the door and whispered loudly, 'Noah?'

'Hey Berry. Lemme in will ya?' She heard his voice ask just as low as hers.

Her heart began to thump and she asked the question that was on her mind, 'You're not drunk are you?'

He laughed gleefully, 'Not really just buzzed.'

Rachel, knowing that she'd rather have him buzzed than not have him at all, open the door and let him in. She smiled at him and he smiled back and stumbled inside but of course he had to trip on his own feet and he fell on top of Rachel.

Rachel grunted as Puck laughed, 'Noah get off me.' She said feebly trying to push him off of her.

'Ya know Berry, I kinda like this position.' He said hovering over her.

'Why do you always come to _my _house when your drunk?' She asked him angrily.

'You know you love it.' He said in a low voice. Rachel shivered at the look on his face and the sound of his voice. Puck tilted his head to the side and looked at her quizzically, raising am eyebrow. 'Wide eyes, red cheeks, trembling lip...You know Berry I'd say you like this position too.'

Rachel shook her head and blinked her eyes rapidly as if to get rid of a disturbing image, 'Don't be ridiculous.' She halfheartedly fought against him and began to push him away.

'I'm not being ridiculous. Just stating the truth.' He laughed happily and pinned her hands over her head and holding himself up with one arm. 'I always come to you house when I'm _drunk_ cuz I'm either thinking about you or I did something really stupid for you. Last time I was thinking about you _and _I did something stupid this time I just did something stupid.'

'What did you do?' She asked suddenly very scared.

'Well do remember last time when Karofsky was being a total douche?' He asked.

Rachel frowned, 'How could I forget?'

Puck winced, 'Okay I deserved that but I really am sorry about that.' He sighed 'I am forgiven right?'

Rachel didn't answer and she turned her head to the side. 'Okay well you'll forgive me after I tell you what I did...I totally fucked up- everything. His house, his car, his dad's car _everything.' _He said with a happy glint in his eye.

'How?' Rachel asked, 'You didn't use eggs did you?'

'Na, I used paint. I know you have your vegan shit or whatever so I wouldn't do that to you.' He said a bit embarrassed to be telling her.

Rachel's facial expression softened and she smiled widely, 'Noah that's...That's very sweet of you.'

'Just protecting your honor you know.' He said gruffly.

'Noah, you've become a very kind man.' She told him sweetly, but Puck stared at her suddenly angry and shocked at the same time.

'Kind? I'm not _kind. _I'm Puck, Puck doesn't change from bad ass to kind.' He said angrily.

'Change is good.' She said bluntly, 'And don't raise your voice, my daddies might hear you.' She scolded him.

'I don't care. Let them hear then they could see how innocent their little girl is.' He told her with dark eyes.

Rachel wriggled out of his clutches and pushed him off with a new found strength, 'You're _vile_!' She sneered at him and stood up and walked towards the living room. Puck looked after her and reached out, grabbed her legs and she fell to the floor. She tried to crawl back up but he grabbed one of her ankles and pulled her towards him.

'Noah Puckerman you let me go right now or I wi-' Rachel began but was cut off but Pucks lips pressing roughly against her own. She seemed to get lost in the kiss and she found herself wrapping her arms around his wonderfully warm body.

But Puck pulled away to soon and he looked at her soulfully in the eyes, 'Listen to me Berry I am not the kind of guy that changes, sure I'll try to become more trustworthy and maybe I'll take a hit at being honest but I'm not ever going to be kind, or nice or sweet. That's Finn, that's not me. So your gonna have to live with me as I am, bad reputations and all. I'll be honest with you but I'm still gonna be dirty and vile. We clear?'

Rachel looked at him, gaping. 'You're terrible.'

Puck smirked, 'What can I say Berry, I'm bad.' Rachel groaned and pounced on him, she knocked him to the floor and Puck's back hit the floor-hard. They kissed and kissed, the only times they stopped was when one of them needed air.

But suddenly a voice echoed down to them that cause Rachel to sit upright and freeze and Puck to (almost) piss his pants, 'Rachel? Are you still awake, its one in the morning?'

Rachel opened her mouth but she couldn't speak so she cleared her throat and tried again, 'Yeah daddy it's me. I couldn't sleep.'

'Oh well do you want me to come downstairs?' He asked quietly.

'No!' She said a little to loudly, 'No daddy you don't have to. I'm just watching a movie.'

'Okay...Well don't go to sleep too late. Good night honey.' Leroy called out to his daughter below.

'Good night daddy.' She called back to him.

As soon as he was gone, in his room and out of hearing sight Puck looked up at Rachel, who was straddling him, and sighed in relief. 'That was close.' Rachel nodded in agreement and Puck tilted his head to the side, 'What are you watching?' He asked curiously.

'Fight Club.' She said looking down at him.

'That's hot.' He said smirking at her, she smirked back with the same mischievous glint in her eyes that was in his. She dropped down to meet his lips and crashed against them hungrily.

'Only for today.' She mumbled against his throat.

'That's all I'm asking for.' He sighed, it wasn't really what he wanted but it was progress...for now.

Meanwhile, Leroy crawled back into bed and sat there for a few minutes before he began to laugh. Hiram began to stir when he heard laughter.

'What happened, why are you laughing?' He asked confused.

'Nothing. Rachel just has a boy over.' He said coolly.

'Oh...' Was all Hiram said before he began to laugh as well. He leaned into his partners arms and laughed as they held each other.


	12. She's So High

I don't own any of the characters from glee.

* * *

Day Five

'Oh my! You made out with Puck last night! I can't believe you.' Kurt half-shrieked half-whispered, Rachel shushed him and pulled him into the girls restroom, 'You are a very dirty girl Rachel Berry.' Kurt accused her as he looked at her up and down.

'I know. I know.' She said as she backed up against the wall, 'But I just had to. He looked so handsome and I was so lonely.'

'But you just threw him out. That is not like you Rachel.' He said shocked.

Rachel sighed, did she have to be reminded over and over again, 'I can't help myself Kurt. You have to understand that I never meant for it to happen. It just did.'

Kurt laughed and Rachel stared at him like he was insane. It took him a few minutes to completely control his giggles but when he finally did he took Rachel's hand in his and smiled, 'Rachel, honey, you have got to be kidding me right. I am so proud of you.'

'Huh?' Rachel said, the same look of questioning his sanity was on her face.

'You took a huge risk letting him into your house and you took and even bigger risk by kissing him. He's changing you Rachel.' She stared at Kurt in shock. How dare he say that to her? Rachel Berry changes for nobody. But even she knew that was a bit of a lie.

'He is not changing me.' Rachel stormed out of the restroom, Kurt rolled his eyes and followed his very dramatic best friend, 'It's just that every person in the world has...urges. And one needs to find way to control those...urges. And I wasn't using Noah, I just missed him...and that is all.'

They walked to the glee room but Kurt was still not satisfied, as they walked into the very empty room Kurt immediately sat down in front of the piano, 'You're telling me the only reason you made out with Puck last night is because you missed him, you were lonely and you needed to control your urges,'

Rachel nodded, she didn't know how she could be anymore clear than that. 'You can't do that, he's gonna think your ready for a relationship.'

'I know. That's why I feel so terrible.' She said crossing her arms over her chest and sighing deeply.

'Urges.' Kurt said, scoffing at her very lame excuse. 'Why don't you just masturbate like a normal person.'

Rachel stared at him, in complete shock, she was pretty sure that her eyes were rolling around in the floor, '_Kurt?_' She exclaimed, her hand clenching her throat.

'What?' He asked, fixing his bangs. 'It's perfectly natural.'

Rachel shook her head and tried to think of happy things, 'I'm sure you do it all the time.' He said nonchalantly.

A sudden wave of anger flushed over Rachel and she removed the hands that covered her ears and threw them at her side, 'Stop talking about me and masturbation!' She shrieked loudly while closing her eyes. She expected Kurt to laugh and tell her to loosen up but he just stared at her, he stared with a mixture of bewilderment and fear. It took Rachel half a second to realize he wasn't staring at her, he was staring past her.

She turned to see the glee club standing in the doorway, their faces astonished by Rachel's very loud and very peculiar words, 'I-I...' Rachel stared to speak but Quinn pushed past her.

'I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.' She said, her eyes filled with offense.

Rachel tried to stammer out her apologies as her teammates pushed past her but she could never fully speak her mind. Finn walked up to her, smirking, Puck was right besides him, the same smirk plastered on his face. 'Hey Rach.' He greeted her trying not to laugh.

'Quiet Finn.' She hissed at him, 'Why don't you just laugh? I can see you want to.'

'Aw come on Rach, I'm not cruel.' He said laughing just a bit.

'I am.' Puck pipped up and took a step forward.

Rachel shook off the embarrassment, stared at him and smiled, 'Hello Noah.'

'Hiya Berry.' He said smiling back at her. They smiled at each other for a long time, Finn watched them and asked it something was wrong.

'Nothings wrong Finn.' Rachel said, her eyes never leaving Pucks, 'Why would you say that?'

'You guys won't stop looking at each other.' He told them in a low voice.

'It's a Jewish telepathy thing.' Puck said, 'You wouldn't understand.'

Finn nodded as Kurt made him way towards the three of them, 'What's going on?' He asked him quietly but Finn simply shrugged.

'Jewish telepathy.' He whispered.

Kurt rolled his eyes and look at the two sickly sweet love birds, 'Oh for the love of...Eye sex, really?' He said a little too loudly. Finn began to laugh and Rachel shook her head in a daze before walking away. Puck stared a Kurt, who just smiled at him and followed Rachel. The rest of the glee club looked at Puck and Finn wondering what in the world was going on but they never opened their mouths. Just them Mr. Shue walked in and practice began.

* * *

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' Finn asked Puck.

'Why not?' Puck asked him back and he put on his football equipment. 'I think everyone in the school should know that I'm gong after Rachel.'

'No offense man but there's not that many guys that want her.' He told Puck, careful not to get him mad.

'Yeah, I know that. But everyone is still making fun of her and I'm not going to stand for that.' Puck said and they made their way to the football field. 'Look I know I;m probably going to get my ass kicked later but I really don't care. That's how bad ass I am.'

Finn gaped at him, he was about to sing to Rachel and he was still talking about how bad ass he was. Puck turned to face Finn, 'Look man I just need her to be in the stands.'

Finn nodded, 'She is, Kurt's with her. Look.' He said pointing in the direction where Rachel and Kurt were sitting.

'Great.' Puck exclaimed. 'And man?'

'Yeah?' Finn asked as he turned to face his best friend.

'If anyone tries to kill me, make sure you got my back.' Puck told him, his face turning pale and his eyes, not filled with fear, filled with a slight amount of anticipation.

'Sure man. I got you back.' He smiled at Puck and Puck smiled back. With one last slap on the back he ran to the middle of the field.

'Hey! Puckerman, you're not done with your laps!' Coach Beiste hollered at him. But Puck didn't care, he kept running fast towards the middle of the field. Music started blasting out of the speakers and a small boy ran out to meet him at the center of the field holding a microphone he handed it to him without even looking up.

_She's blood, flesh and bone_  
_ No tucks or silicone_  
_ She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound_

Rachel turned to from a very chatty Kurt to look at the football players, she heard Puck's voice and her eyebrow arched.

'What is he doing?' Rachel almost screeched, 'Is he trying to get himself killed?'

Kurt shrugged and turned around to look at the other people in the crowds as the began to laugh and snap photos.

_But somehow I can't believe_  
_ That anything should happen_  
_ I know where I belong_  
_ And nothing's gonna happen_

_ 'Cause she's so high_  
_ High above me, she's so lovely_  
_ She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc or Aphrodite_  
_ She's so high, high above me_

Rachel giggled and stood up to show everyone exactly who he was singing to and also to show her support.

_First class and fancy free_  
_ She's high society_  
_ She's got the best of everything_

_ What could a guy like me ever really offer?_  
_ She's perfect as she can be, why should I even bother?_

Rachel watched as everyone around her began to stand, people dancing and cheering. Kurt raised his eyebrows and smiled, he expected people to throw things at Puck and call him names but maybe he was wrong.

_'Cause she's so high_  
_ High above me, she's so lovely_  
_ She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc or Aphrodite_  
_ She's so high, high above me_

_ She calls to speak to me_  
_ I freeze immediately_  
_ 'Cause what she says sounds so unreal_

His voice lowered but it was still as endearing and enchanting as before.

_ 'Cause somehow I can't believe_  
_ That anything should happen_  
_ I know where I belong_  
_ And nothing's gonna happen_

_ 'Cause she's so high_  
_ High above me, she's so lovely_  
_ She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc or Aphrodite_  
_ She's so high, high above me_

Rachel smiled in his direction and blew him a kiss. Puck smirked back at her and felt a tugging on his arm.

'That's it Puckerman!' Coach Beiste yelled as she dragged him back to where the team now stood, 'I don't care if you want to win some girl, I told you to finish up your laps. So hurry up, you have to do twice as much as everyone else. Come on guys, now!'

Everyone began to run as she gave her last command. As they ran Puck was pushed and shoved by everyone who pasted them, Finn shook his head and ran beside him.

'You okay man?' He asked, not concerned for Puck's well being, but for the well being of the people around them.

'I'm feeling great man.' He said, 'And you?' He asked Finn as a huge smile lit up his face.

'I'm cool' He answered.

'Good. Cuz after practice we're going to Home Depot.' He said elbowing him in the ribs.

'Why?' He asked as he massaged the spot where Puck hit him.

'No reason, just need to get some paint. Don't ask why.' Finn nodded but was still confused, he shrugged it off and kept running.

'I don't like the look on Noah's face.' Rachel said warily as she watched him run.

'What do mean?' Kurt asked as he furrowed his brow.

'Nothing.' Rachel said as she shook her head but she'd seen the look before, 'We're going to follow Noah after practice.'

'Umm stalkerish much.' Kurt said.

'Shush. Are you in or out?' She asked him, hoping that he'd help her because she didn't want to do it alone.

'Sure, why not. I don't got anything better to do.' He said sitting back down.

'And don't forget, it's not a school night.' Rachel told him as she sat down next to him.

'Yeah, that too.' He eyed her but nevertheless kept on telling the story that he had heard about in Vogue.

* * *

Hope you like, please review.


	13. Five Friends and Vegas

**I don't own any of the characters from glee.**

**Hi everyone,**

**To everyone who reads this story has been very fun for me and I really just wanted to have a little fun. I am in no way copying the Hangover, I just thought that maybe I should make the characters go a little crazy you know, let loose. So I hope you like my take on the story, it's just going to be for a few chapters then they are heading back to Lima.**

**During this time the characters are going to bond and learn how to be themselves.**

**Really, really,really, really hope you like.  
**

* * *

Day (Unknown)

Rachel woke up with a headache, not a small one but a huge, pounding headache. Groaning she sat up and felt the blanket fall off her body. But something felt wrong, too wrong. She felt cold and looked down and saw her pink polka dotted bra and her yellow plaid skirt.

She screamed, not out of fear but out of surprise. She never slept in a bra, she had a special pair of pajamas that she always wore. And her stuffed animals always surrounded her, she looked around-where were her stuffed animals? Where was the rest of her stuff?

This wasn't her bed, this wasn't even her room. There was a huge window that was covered by the coffee brown drapes, the room was dark but grand and luxurious even if it was a tad messy. Frowning and now very, very fearful she leaped out of the bed and looked for the nearest shirt.

'Rachel?' She heard a voice behind her ask, she froze and turned covering her breasts, 'What are you doing?'

She saw Kurt pop his head from under the bed covers, his hair and clothes were complete chaos. She didn't even notice him next to her. 'Oh, hello Rachel's boobs.' He said with a wide smile on his face. Rachel shushed but felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. 'Rachel, do you remember anything from last night?'

Rachel furrowed her brow and pulled the t-shirt over her head, 'No, why? But I do have to ask, where are we?' She asked now fully dressed.

Kurt stared at her and pursed his lips to keep from laughing, 'What? Kurt, where are we?'

Kurt laughed and fell into the white sheets, he sat back up and seemed to control himself, 'I can't believe you don't remember. Rachel, we're in Vegas!'

Rachel gaped at him and looked down at the top that she was now wearing, Bellagio.

'Kurt!' She yelled, angry and desperate.

'Shut up!' A voice yelled from the other room. Rachel and Kurt darted their eyes to the other room and Rachel stomped to the door.

'Noah Puckerman!' She hissed, opening the door and searching for him. She found him laying snugly in the tub, he was only wearing his boxers and Rachel's knee high socks. Rachel stared down at him in complete confusion.

'What do you want?' He asked groggily.

'Get up!' She commanded.

'No.'

'Fine.' She said after a few minutes and she reached over to the knobs and turned the water on. Noah clawed at the water and tried to fight it.

'Fuck!' He exclaimed standing up and splashing water all over the tile floor. 'That water is fucking_ cold_!'

She smiled despite the voice in the back of her mind that told her scowl and be angry, but that quickly passed and the smiled faded to a frown, 'Noah, where the hell are we?'

'I just told you.' Kurt said dainty sitting on the bathroom toilet.

'Shut up Kurt.' Rachel whispered bitterly, she turned to Kurt for a second before collecting herself and trying to not go over the edge and become hysterical. She turned to Noah and focused all of her anger towards Noah. "What are we doing here? Why is it just us three? Why-'

'Wait, Rach, Finn and Sam are here too.' He told her, his voice was confused. But suddenly his eye's were filled with clarity. 'Holy fuck! You don't remember anything from last night, do you?'

Rachel shook her head, 'So how's your hangover holding up?' He asked. Rachel smiled, so that's what the pounding was.

'Terribly. I feel worse that worse.' Kurt said from behind them.

'Ditto.' A mumbled voice said from the other room. The three of them looked at each other before heading out of the bathroom. Finn stuck his head out of the the bottom of the bed.

'I feel like shit.' He said.

Everyone laughed, except for Rachel who was still sulking in anger. 'Where is Sam?' She asked through her teeth.

'Oh, he must still be tied up in the other room.' Noah said nonchalantly.

'Oh.' Rachel said before registering what he just said. 'What?' She screeched.

'Walk with me.' Kurt said as he walked out of the room and into another, 'We got the suite. Beautiful isn't it?'

'Yeah. Gorgeous.' Rachel said, awestruck.

'It should be,' Rachel turned to Noah-who she was still angry with-and tilted her head to the side. 'Kurt might have been drunk but we had to go through five different rooms before he found one that was "_acceptable". _I swear, I almost punched him in the face.'

Rachel took that all in and stopped in her tracks, 'Bellagio!' She yelled out, 'My daddy's friend is a part of the board owns this place, he like runs that place or something and he adores me plus his son totally loves me.'

'Yeah you already told us.' Puck said gruffly, 'He loves you and he said you could come over anytime, spend all the money you want. We know Berry.'

Rachel frowned, he was having one of his mood swings. 'Finn, why are you covering in glitter?' She asked him and the she took a good, long look around the room. It was a complete mess, there was a mess, a huge disarray. Clothes, glasses, cups, bottles, glitter, ribbon and steamers, the room was covered in them from top to bottom. Then suddenly she saw it, everything that happened the night before. Flashes of lights, dancing, shots, and champagne bottles. She staggered back and fell into the nearest chair.

'I remember. Oh my God, I danced so much. I got so drunk.' Rachel said talking to the floor, 'Oh. Sam is still in the closet.' She stood up and walked and opened the door, Sam sat on the floor his arms and legs tied up and his mouth taped. Puck and Finn helped him up as Rachel sat back in the chair.

'Oh God Kurt, did we kiss?' She asked him.

'Don't remind me.' He grunted regretfully.

'How did we get here? I only remember the partying, I don't remember anything before that.' She told them very dazed.

Kurt took the tape off Sam's lips and he spoke, 'You honestly don't remember?'

Rachel shook her head.

'Well I guess we have to explain some things to you.' Finn said as he brushed the clutter off the sofa and the four boys sat awkwardly.

* * *

**Hope you like, please review.**


	14. The Explanation Part one

**I don't own any of the characters from glee.**

* * *

Day (Unknown)

'Remember, we were following Puck and Finn?' He asked, refreshing Rachel's memory, 'And then we came across Sam...'

...

'This is crazy!' Kurt exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

'It's not crazy, it's just...different.' Rachel said pulling down her sunglasses, only for a second, to look at Kurt.

'Different or not, it's still feels wrong. Why are you wearing sunglasses by the way?' He asked, popping a Cheeto in his mouth.

'Because then he won't recognize us, neither of them.' Rachel told him, very proud of her actions, 'And we don't need neither of them finding out we're following them.'

'I thought we said it was fine.' He retorted.

'No, I said different.'

'Well I'm sorry.' He said a little too sarcastically.

'Oh, don't take that tone with me.' Rachel hissed at him.

'Sorry, _mom_.' He said in the exact same tone.

'Why does everyone say I'm a mom?' Rachel asked, exasperated.

'Well while we were talking, mom, Puck and Finn just left Home Depot.' Kurt said nonchalantly.

'What? We need to follow them! Come on, lets go.' Rachel said pushing Kurt to start the engine.

The car started and Kurt rushed out of the car lot, they tried to find them. Kurt was about to tell Rachel to give up and go to her house but then they began to follow the trail of paint covered houses.

'Oh my God. Four houses already, look Azimio's house and Karofsky's.' Kurt parking in front of a blue house that was shrouded by trees, 'And that left tackle, Jake's house. Do you think it was Puck and Finn that did this?' Kurt asked turning to face Rachel. 'I mean, how could they do this. What reason do they have to do this?'

'Well, it could have been for me. Or maybe because of how his team acted after he sang that song.' Rachel shrugged helplessly, she looked out the windshield and saw Sam walking towards them. 'Oh oh, duck!'

'Rachel I heard you and I already saw you.' Sam called out to them, he walked up to the drivers side and smiled, 'So what are you two doing here?'

'We could ask you the same question.'

'Well I live in that house right there.' He said pointing to the house next to the blue one, 'So why are you here?'

Rachel and Kurt looked at each other for a good long second before explaining the stalking to Sam. Sam nodded, understanding but still kind of freaked out. Rachel and Kurt babbled and babbled so Sam just kept nodding and nodding.

'So that's why we are following them, or at least we were following them.' Rachel told him breathlessly.

'Okay, so why are we just standing around here for?' Sam asked. Rachel and Kurt blinked once.

'You want to help us?' Rachel asked him as he opened the car door.

'Hell yeah, why not. It's not everyday that my friends go around vandalizing homes and my other friends stalk them.' Sam leaned forward and placed his hands on their shoulder. 'So hurry up Kurt, let's go.' Kurt shrugged, his eyes saying "as you wish". Rachel smiled and winked at Sam.

...

'Okay so we followed Finn and Puck and then Sam found us, that still doesn't explain how we all got together.' Rachel asked, pulling out from the memory and finding herself back in the messy hotel room.

'Oh Rach, we're getting there.' Finn said laughing a little.

...

'Look there they are.' Kurt told his two friends.

'Oh there at Jeremy's house. He's the once who initiated the pushing.' Sam said his face only inches away from Kurt's.

Rachel leaded forward and squinted her eyes to get a better look. Kurt turned around and flinched at Sam's sudden closeness. The two boys turned red and smiled at each other weakly.

'Oh sorry.' Sam said darting his eyes away from Kurt and sitting back down.

'I-It's fine.' Kurt stammered. But Rachel didn't even notice and when she turned back to see them she saw that nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

'Hey look!' Rachel yelled grabbing Kurt's arm tightly, he winced and shooed her away, 'Oh my God! They're throwing paint all over his house. Poor Jeremy, he has to clean all this mess up. That's disastrous.'

'Hey I think that's pretty cool!' Sam exclaimed, 'Why didn't they invite me?' He asked, disappointed.

'Who cares!' Rachel told him, 'We have to take some sense into those fools.' Rachel jumped out of the car leaving Sam and Kurt to stare after her in shock.

'Rachel! Rachel come back.' Kurt yelled at her.

'Dude are you guys freaken crazy or something.' Sam yelled after the both of them. The three of them now stood in front of Finn and Puck, who practically attacked them before realizing who they were.

'What are you guys doing here?' They asked each other at the same time.

'Noah! This is a crime.' Rachel yelled at him.

Suddenly the porch lights turned on and Rachel and the rest of them darted their eyes to the front of the house. 'Fuck.' Puck whispered.

'Hey!' A man called out to them, 'What are you doing out here?' He walked a few steps before noticing the paint, his face was priceless, 'What? What the hell is this? My house. My house! I'm calling the cops.'

Rachel nearly peed her pants, she shook violently before running to the car, 'Rachel!' The boys called out to her.

'Kurt, Sam. Let's go.' She started the car and two boys ran, 'Noah, Finn, my house. Hurry!'

Rachel didn't even notice that the car was in reverse and she hit the car in back of them. 'Rachel! What the hell?' Kurt yelled at her.

'Is anyone dead?' she asked glumly.

'No.'

'Good.' She said curtly before driving off in the right direction.

...

'I hit a car!' Rachel cried out.

'Yup. It was fucking priceless.' Puck said as the rest of them laughed.

'So how did we get here?' Rachel asked, already knowing the answer.

'Well your _boyfriend_ was at your house waiting for you. He offered us a trip. A little get away. I think the only reason you said yes was because you were afraid of Jeremy's dad.' Puck said, still a bit bitter about Aaron, Rachel's friend, but Rachel decided not to make a big deal out of it.

'First of all, he is not my boyfriend. Second of all, I was not afraid. And lastly...' Rachel was going to say something but when she put her hand on her hip there was a sharp pain. 'Ow.' she lifted her shirt and lowered her skirt slightly. There was a white patch that took over the place of her skin. "What in the world is this?'

'Well you kinda, sorta...' Finn began.

'You got a tattoo.' Kurt said for him since he was too weak to say it.

That's when Rachel fainted.

'Oh yeah. We have a lot more explaining to do.' Sam announced as the four of them looked at Rachel's limp body.

* * *

**Hope you like, please review.**


	15. The Explanation Part two

**I don't own any of the characters from glee.**

* * *

Day (Unknown)

'So she doesn't want to talk to us still?' Sam asked with his hands in his pockets.

'Nope.' Finn and Puck said at the same time.

'Ah man! We didn't even get to tell her how _Finn was a go-go dancer.' _Sam said loudly to get Rachel's attention. Meanwhile, Rachel, who sat in the dark room that she woken up in, heard this and she glumly walked out of the room to hear this explanation.

'Finn was a go-go dancer?' She asked quietly, her head barely sticking outside the door.

Sam smiled and sent a cocky glance in his friends direction.

'I don't want some huge explanation. Just tell me what happened.' Rachel said before Sam could even open his mouth.

Sam frowned, 'Okay I'll give you a short explanation. Finn got lost. He was mistaken for some other guy. He got stripped of his clothes, covered in glitter, thrown into a cage and forced to dance.'

Rachel smiled, it wasn't her usual smile but it was progress, 'Really?'

'Scouts honor.' Sam said, the smile on Rachel's face grew.

'Did anything else happen?' She asked despite the fact that she was supposed to be angry and avoiding them.

'Kurt met Cher.' Sam said as a strange emotion coerced throughout his veins, but he shook it off.

Rachel's eyes widened in shock and envy, she pushed past Sam and almost knocked him to the floor, 'What?' She screeched at Kurt who sat on the couch with a bored look on his face, like he was waiting for Rachel to come to him.

'Took you long enough.' Kurt stood and smiled softly at her, 'Well, what would you like to know?' Rachel smiled and was back to her usual cheery self. Sam and Finn watched as the two of them spoke, and after a few minutes of talking Kurt looked over Rachel's shoulder and cast Sam a smug look. Sam smiled at him and bowed in front of him like he was his superior. Kurt smiled but looked back to Rachel before she noticed their exchange.

Sam couldn't help but admire Kurt. His loyalty, determination, his beautiful eyes.

Beautiful eyes? _Beautiful eyes?_ Where in the world did that come from?

Why would he think Kurt like that? Unless...no! He knew he wasn't gay. He _knew _it. But somehow, whenever he was around Kurt something inside of him changed. His insides became all mush and his knee went weak. Something made him want to grab the boy and kiss him. Kiss him until the day ended and a new day began. But Sam wasn't gay, so he shouldn't want to do any of those things...should he.

'Lady lips?' Puck called out to him, breaking Sam from his train of thought, 'What the fuck you thinking about?" He asked.

'Nothing.' He said curtly and walked to the room where he remembered everyone drawing on him, lifting up his shirt he saw the evidence, right there all over his body, profanity, insults, phone numbers and parts of the male anatomy. Sam laughed, even though the situation wasn't funny, and turned the shower on with only one question on his mind, permanent marker could come out, right?

Rachel and Kurt had finished talking at this point and he went to the phone to order room service, while he did this Puck and Rachel went out to the balcony, small tentative smiles on their faces.

Meanwhile, back with Finn, who had just finished talking to him mother (and was now grounded for life), well, he was pacing in the bathroom, dreading his next phone call. It's not that he didn't love Quinn, she was awesome. It's just that sometimes, all the time, she scared him. And he just left, without one word to her, no calls, no texts, she was going to be pissed.

The phone rang once before someone answered, 'Finn Hudson, where in the world are you?' She demanded, her voice as cold as ice.

'Hi Quinn.' Finn said in turn, his voice lowered and his shoulders slouched.

'Don't give me that tone Finn.' She took a deep breath and Finn could already see her pacing in her bedroom, 'Answer my question.'

'I'm safe.' He said, a hopeful smile on his lips.

'I know _that_. I asked you where you are so answer my question.'

'Don't get angry.' Quinn stayed silent, 'I'm in Vegas.'

Quinn still didn't speak, he did know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. The silence scared him.

It scared the shit out of him.

'_With?' _She prompted. Her voice took a different tone, suddenly she sounded sweeter, nicer. 'Please don't tell me you're with Puck.'

'I love you.' He said in a small voice.

She growled into the phone, 'Sam?' She asked.

'He's here too.' He said. 'But so is Kurt, so were not doing anything _too_ stupid.'

'Thank God.' She said sarcastically, 'Boys night out. Just what I needed to hear.'

'Well...' Finn didn't know whether she should tell Quinn that Rachel was with them. He didn't want to, of course, but they had this new rule; no lying. And he already broke it by not telling her where he was going to be.

'Well, what?' Quinn's voice became shrill, it took the kind of tone that Finn always thought was a turnoff.

'Rachel's with us too.' He mumbled in an incoherent sentence. He was praying that Quinn couldn't understand a word he was saying but somehow she did. How did he know Quinn heard, because she said nothing. Finn couldn't hear anything, not even breathing.

'Quinn?' He asked cautiously. There was no answer. 'Are you still there?' He asked again.

'Rachel is with you?' She asked in a voice that was way too calm. Finn didn't trust it.

'Yes.' He answered.

That's when Quinn broke down in tears, Finn could hear her through the line and he fidgeted uncomfortably. 'Quinn?' He asked quietly, 'Are you okay babe?'

Quinn sobbed loudly into the phone, _'What do you think?'_ She yelled angrily.

'I'm sorry?' He says it like a question because he doesn't really understand what he did wrong, besides the whole taking off and leaving.

'You're sorry! _You're sorry!' _She yelled dramatically into the phone, 'You should be guilt-ridden , and remorseful and absolutely worthless!'

'Don't those all kinda mean the same thing?'

'Finn!' She yells again before breaking down into tears.

He really doesn't understand what is going on because he doesn't really understand Quinn, or girls altogether. But he quickly realizes why Quinn's angry, 'Oh my God. You're jealous.'

'Of course I'm jealous you moron.' She retorts.

'Wow.' Finn's eyes go wide, 'You're jealous of Rachel. I never thought I'd hear you say that.'

'I'm not jealous of _her, _I'm jealous of your past relationship with her.' She says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

'Why? It's not like I still love her.' Quinn doesn't speak for a moment and the silence is much more different from all the times before, this time it's pretty awkward, but it takes only that much time for Finn to piece everything together, 'You think I still love her?' He accuses.

'Why wouldn't I?' Quinn growled, 'She's, like, perfect! Everyone wants her! They think she's amazing but she's just some insane midget with dreams bigger than her own nose, if that's even possible, her nose is abnormally huge. I mean, what has she got to offer that I don't.'

'Well for thing, she was nice to me, she trusted me, she didn't make me feel like I was insignificant and she wasn't overprotective or super jealous.' Quinn didn't respond, 'Look, if we're ever going to make it in this relationship you need to trust me and understand that I don't love Rachel. I mean, I love her, I'm just not in love with her. Besides, Rachel would never even try to be with me again, she'd got the hots for Puckerman.'

Quinn giggled and sighed contently, 'Finn, I'm sorry. I really, truly am'

'It's cool.' Finn walked into bedroom and made his way toward the balcony but Puck and Rachel were already outside, enjoying the view. 'Crap.' Finn whispered as he proceeded to hide behind the curtain.

'What?' Quinn asked.

'Nothing. It's just Puck and Rachel, their out on the balcony being all lovey-dovey.'

_'Really?'_ Finn can see the mischievous glint in Quinn's eye and the way her eyebrow would raise in that weird way.

'Quinn, I'm not going to eavesdrop on them.' He tells her now because he knows she'll ask him to do something similar to that.

'Finn Hudson, I'm appalled that you would implicate such delirious assumptions, such a request would never be made.' Finn rolled his eyes and counted to three, '_But_...if you were Pucks friend you would want to know what's going on with him, right?' Quinn went on before he could even open his mouth, 'Besides, Rachel is such a dear friend of mine, I just want to make sure she's okay.'

'You called her an insane midget not two minutes ago.' He hissed into the phone.

'Finn! Please, please, please, let me just hear what they're talking about and I won't bother you for the rest of your trip.'

'Quinn, I want you to bother me.'

Quinn smiled, 'Aw, how sweet of you. But seriously, I want to know what's going on.'

Finn sighed, 'Fine.' He caved in and sat against the glass door, his hand that held the phone was outstretched as far as he could go without Puck or Rachel seeing him.

'I had a really nice time Noah. Even if I don't remember half of it.' The duo laughed in unison.

'Me too.'

'How did you end up in my socks?' Rachel asked because no one was talking and she really had to know.

'My legs got cold.' Rachel laughed, 'Plus I thought-and please remember that I was totally hammered-if you look _that _hot with those socks on, maybe I could too and you'd finally notice me.'

The smile fell from Rachel's face and she blushed, 'I notice you.' She said faintly and it was quiet again.

'You know,' Rachel began to speak, because the silence was menacing, as she leaned against the railing, 'When I was a kid I hated leaving Lima, still do, kinda.'

Puck's face scrunches up, 'Why? Lima sucks ass why would you want to stay there?'

Rachel shrugged, 'I don't know. I guess, it's my home, it always will be.' Rachel sighed, 'And even though I am constantly bullied, I feel safe. But now that I'm older I have a problem without my dads, whenever they leave town, Lima doesn't feel like home anymore.'

'So, what, now your home sick?' Puck asked.

Rachel shook her head, 'No, actually, it's quite the opposite.'

Pucks eyebrows furrowed and he has a questioning look in his eyes, Rachel sighed and began to explain, 'I may not remember everything that's happened here, and I may not like what's happened so far but I do like one thing.'

'What's that?'

'Being here...with you...I've never felt so secure and sheltered. I'm in a strange city, and this is something Rachel Berry would not do, but it really doesn't matter because you're here. Even though I'm miles from Lima, from my fathers, I've never felt more at home.' Rachel took a shaky breath and brought her hand up and he fingers hovered lightly over Puck's lips, 'I always knew you were different but I never knew why. Now I do.'

Puck leaned into her, Rachel removed her hand and felt a few tears trickle down her cheek, 'It's because you _are_ my home, you _are_ my heart and I...'

'You?' Puck urged her to continue.

'I-I lo-' But before Rachel could finish her sentence, Kurt waltzed into the room, completely ignoring an astounded Finn, and interrupted Puck and Rachel.

'Room service.' He said with a smile on his face, the smile faded slowly as he began to realize he disturbed an intimate moment, 'Am I-'

'No.' Rachel whispered and walked away from them without another word.

Kurt tried to apologize but Puck waved him off, a nonchalant smile on his lips but his eyes were distant. He told Kurt he didn't have to worry and he did nothing wrong then he walked out of the room as Rachel did before. Kurt looked down at Finn and questioned him with his eyes. Finn brought the phone up to his ear and heard Quinn sniffling.

'Quinn?' He calls to her, making his presence known.

With one last sniffle Quinn responded, 'I'm officially Team Puckleberry.'

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in a long time but I was having a bit of a personal crisis/identity crisis, but now that that's all over and done with (I hope, cross your fingers) and after my finals I will start updating more. **

**Hope you love it, or at least tolerate it.**

**Constructive criticism and ideas are very welcome.  
**


End file.
